My Stalker My Protector
by miki230
Summary: Arthur really hates tall people and with good reason! So after a particularly bad run in with his eldest brother, what is he to do when he runs into even taller Nikolai! Male!Bela/England Yaoi! Please REVIEW! Rated T but rating may go up!
1. Vodka

**My Stalker My Protector**

**A/N: So! This is something new to me because I am dealing with Gender Bent characters and an uncommon pairing! I hope you all enjoy it though!**

**Pairing is! Male!Belarus/England!**

**I wrote this because I was influenced by RedWolf95! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**This is AU so human names will be used! This is rated T, contains minor domestic abuse but nothing graphic! Some cursing (which if you are over 14 you should have no problem with that in today's society lol) Drinking and other bad habits!**

**If you couldn't guess from the title, this also includes Stalking! **

**If any of this offends people then don't read!**

**The rating may go up but for right now, T is good!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Thank you! **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

He never really liked tall people. He really didn't and it wasn't because he was shorter than them, that was a petty concern. He hated them for an entirely different reason. Oh, but don't get him wrong, some tall people were good, he knew a few that were certainly decent. It still didn't change the facts though. Arthur Kirkland really disliked tall people.

Sometimes, the reason for this dislike was easily visible while other times he could hide it well enough. No one knew that these marks were the reason though; they just thought he had some sort of a height complex! Sitting on this park bench while bandaging his arm reminded him exactly why he hated them. Tall people that is, not the bench.

Arthur Kirkland lived with his two brothers and no parents. His mother had died when he was around five years old in a car accident and their father died of a heart-attack around 5 years ago when Arthur was 12. When the old man had first died, they were at risk of being separated by their relatives and for an odd reason. They all had different mothers.

Arthur's mother was a British woman with blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. His father was a Scottish man with red hair and green eyes and that was the only things he got from his tall, burly father. Green eyes.

**(Switching to Arthur's POV)**

Next was Connor, his mother was Irish and he had the same red hair as his father with bright blue/green eyes with freckles dusting his nose. His mother was still alive but they didn't have a good relationship even though he doted on his younger half-brother who lived with his mother.

And finally, there was the eldest…Blair. Blair took after their father in every way, shape and form except in personality. The man was a right bastard he was. He drank too much and was violent when he was drunk and mad, which was most every day. His mother may or may not be alive, we are not sure for she never contacted us after Father died.

Back to the funeral, my mother's family tried to take me while dad's family wanted Blair and Connor. I clung to my brothers and cried, Blair telling me everything would be alright and Connor cooing softly to call my tears. The tall Scot stood up and glared at all of them, his brogue coming out thick with rage.

"Ya would separate us brothers for yer own selfish needs…Well screw ya all! I'll take care of Connor an' Artair, just ya wait an see!"

Sure enough, the lad did a fine job of taking care of us. He got himself a job, he used the insurance money to pay off the house so we didn't have to pay the mortgage and he made sure we had food and clothes. Connor got a job the next year and between the two full time workers, we were set. The only thing they had asked of me was that in their stead, I make something of myself and always do good in school which I was more than obliging of.

It wasn't until two years ago, when I was fifteen, that Blair started drinking heavily. I won't make any excuses, the man drank like a fish before that but he was never really a violent drunk, rather a daring and rough one. He had a girlfriend, a pixie like thing that reminded me of my imaginary friends (they are not imaginary but everyone else seems unable to see them!) who told him she was pregnant.

Now Blair was a good man and he would have done anything for this girl…if the story was true that is. As it turned out…it wasn't all that true considering she wasn't pregnant. After that, Blair dumped her and started drinking in a different sense and he became increasingly violent. Connor was his original target, the slightly shorter the Blair Irishman seeming easy for all his wiry muscle.

Things didn't go that way and Connor was able to defend himself with weaponry more than brute strength. Not to say that Blair didn't get in a few cheap shots, but he did get parried off which left me as his next target…

This brings me to my main point. I couldn't hold him off, not that I am weak it comes down to the fact that he is much taller than I. Connor would try to protect me but there wasn't much he could do, either he let it happen and patched me up afterwards or he took the beating himself which he had done on more than one occasion.

We really couldn't hate our brother though…which is probably why, despite it all, we stayed with him. Personally I believe if Connor had a place to stay permanently, he would be gone in a heartbeat for as it was he stayed over at his friend's houses 80% of the time. On those days I would retreat tactfully to the park where I could bandage my wounds in peace.

Today was a particularly bad day considering Blair's best friend, a welsh man from work, had stopped by. This man was especially violent and would purposely instigate fights. It was him who stabbed me in the arm. Lovely I know and yes, I meant that very sarcastically. Lucky for me, Blair hadn't yet been drunk enough to allow _everything_ and punched his friend while I ran for the door.

No one came after me, the never did so this was nothing new but I really hoped this wound wouldn't affect me tomorrow at school. It wasn't particularly deep but it hurt quite a bit and every time I moved my upper arm, it would hurt and start to bleed again. Tying the tourniquet tighter and standing slowly, I slowly made my way towards town and the 24 hour convenience store to pick up crazy glue.

"Arthur?"

I looked up quickly and saw Francis, the French bastard, manning the counter as I placed down the crazy glue and few more bandages.

'_damn'_ "Hey…um, just this…"

Francis looked down and sighed before ringing me up. He was one of the only people who knew about Blair, mostly because he had been on the receiving end of one of those punches after being the frog pervert he was to me. We weren't really friends but we had a small amount of comradery after what happened. I took the bag and nodded my head before heading to the front to leave.

I certainly wasn't expecting to run into something hard or get grabbed rather harshly by whatever I walked into. My mind quickly supplied that it might be Blair but I knew better and as I looked into almost silver eyes, I was happy to be wrong.

"Would you mind removing your hands you Git!"

**(third person POV again!)**

What Arthur growled out probably wasn't the brightest but as he looked up…and up…and up into those silver eyes, he couldn't help it. Nothing good came from meeting tall people like this and this one was glaring rather fiercely. He certainly wasn't expecting this man to lean down and press his nose into Arthur's hair.

"You shmell like blad."

The thick accent that he couldn't quite place and the words he heard made him struggle more to pull away but this giant of a person wasn't letting go. It was the exact opposite actually. He grabbed Arthur by the wrist and drug him _back_ into the store!

"Hey! Don't pull!"

It hurt like hell to have his arm pulled on like that as he stared at the back of the stranger. The long off white coat with black fur trim reached down to the knees of this silver haired man with matching eyes but that was all he could really see. He was even more surprised when the person tossed him into the bathroom of the store, locking the door behind them and turned those silver eyes on him.

Arthur fidgeted with the bag and could hear Francis banging on the door from the outside. Considering he had just been drug straight past the man he wasn't surprised.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Those eyes narrowed into a glare as their owner stalked forward and nearly ripped the buttons off of his shirt, exposing part of the bandage.

"Blad."

Arthur finally figured out what that must mean.

"Blood? You could…" he thought back to what this man had said before. "smell it?"

The man nodded and moved long pale fingers to undo the bandage. Arthur instantly went to smack those hands away but this man was having none of it as he fixed Arthur with a rather dark glare and revealed the wound.

"I'll fix it. Stay still."

Arthur watched in morbid fascination as this total stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like an emergency sowing kit that had Cyrillic writing all over it. As soon as he saw it, he knew this person was Russian thus explaining the thick accent. Reaching into that winter coat again he pulled out a small flask.

**(Back to Arthur POV)**

He seems to think of something and, finally letting go of me, he pulls his gloves from his hands and motions to the sinks.

"Sit."

I climb up, fully removing my shirt which I don't want to get wet since I have to sit outside for a bit and scowl at the person.

"Who are you anyhow?"

Walking towards me and setting everything on the counter next to the sink, he nods his head and speaks.

"Nikolai."

"Well Nikolai, I'm Arthur Kirkland…"

It seemed only slightly awkward to be introducing himself at such and odd moment but it was the only thing he could think of as Nikolai examined the wound.

"Why are you helping me?"

Nikolai's silver eyes danced from the new wound over the other bruises on my body and back to my face.

"Blad." He said simply, as though that explained it all.

Realizing I wasn't getting anything else out of this man, I let him do what he would because it was better than crazy gluing it…even though this would probably hurt worse. Nikolai stood to his full height and picked up the flask, unscrewing the cap. I cringed at the smell of vodka as Nikolai held the open container closer.

"Disinfectant." was all he said before shoving his other hand into my mouth and dumping the contents of the container onto my wound.

I will instantly admit that this hurt, it hurt more than the actual wound! I could taste blood in my mouth as I bit deep into his hand but Nikolai didn't even flinch, he just waited as the burn slowly numbed.

I guess I must have eased up on his hand because he reached for the sowing kit and pulled out an already threaded needle. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed he was left handed as he gently pressed the needle back and forth through my flesh with practiced ease. The pain was mild as I watched him and when he was done, he gently removed his hand. Blood and saliva dripped down my chin, mixing with tears while Nikolai wetted down a paper towel and wiped at my face before standing back.

"Fixed. No infection, no permanent damage. Cut the stitches out in a few days."

I nodded and dressed slowly, my arm still numb. I didn't really want to say thank you to this weird person but I felt obligated to since he did help me.

"Thank you, um…for this."

Nikolai nodded and slipped his gloves back on before unlocking the door.

As I went to walk past him though, he whispered something that made me freeze for a second.

"Be more careful of men with knives. They can be dangerous…"

The glint in those silver eyes as I looked at him in shock unnerved me before I gathered my wits about me and stormed past him and Francis who was waiting outside. When I finally reached the cold night air, I calmed enough to wonder.

'_How did he know it was a knife?'_

Trudging home at what was now five in the morning, I hoped I could catch an hour or two of sleep before I had to get to school. Sneaking past my sleeping brother, I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the wall for a few seconds, my last thought being _'What a weird person to run into in December…'_

If only I had known that weird would become normal just for me.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I know it's a weird pairing but I absolutely LOVE Male!Bela with Arthur! It's just too cute!**

**This story is my play thing and since it is my first fic like this please be kind!**

**Thank you!**

**And please**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Nikita

**My Stalker My Protector 2**

**A/N: Wah! I'm so happy you all seem to be enjoying this story and after only one chapter! I feel loved!**

**Seriously though, thank you! I wasn't really sure how Nikolai would interact with others but I seem to have done well enough!**

**Thank you so much again and please enjoy the second chapter of My Stalker! **

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Mornings were always better then afternoons in the Kirkland household. A now sober Blair would shake off his hangover, the memories only partly repressed by the disgusting liquid as he changed and rubbed sleep from his eyes to go wake his beloved youngest brother. He really hated himself in the morning though…because he had to see everything he had done to the lad.

"Artair, wake up…it's time for breakfast lad."

Arthur slowly rolled over, rubbing sleep from his own precious green eyes and sitting up.

"Brother…I'll be down in a bit."

Blair stared at him, slightly surprised that he saw only the remnants of old marks on that pale skin.

'_Ah…that's right Bowen stabbed him… Connor must have patched him up."_

Blair leaned against one wall as he watched Arthur strip, staring at the bandage.

"Connor did a fine job patching yer arm…"

Arthur jumped slightly and shook his head.

"Ah, no, well Connor wasn't here last night, at one of his friends' houses you see, so I went to patch up my erm, wound and bumped into some Russian lad who patched me up."

Blair's face darkened slightly, wondering why someone would randomly help Arthur but soon relaxed. Whoever it was, they handled it well and his little brother wouldn't need to take a trip to the hospital. When Arthur was dressed in a baggy tee shirt and fresh pajama bottoms instead of the bloody clothes from yesterday, they headed down stairs to see what Connor had cooked them.

"Mornin' Arthur, mornin' Blair." That simple greeting made both feel a little bit better as their torn family sat down to eat a perfectly normal breakfast before Arthur rushed back up the stairs to shower.

"Blair, why did I find a bloody _knife_ in my kitchen?"

The cold and calm voice of his younger brother made Blair shiver as he turned to the other golden/red head.

"Bowen."

Connor glared and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Dammit Blair! I'm getting more and more scared to leave him alone with you! A few beatings, ok, we can survive but you let your friend s_tab_ him!"

Blair cringed with each word…he hated the bottle but for some reason, as the sun set, it called to his blood and the more he drank, the more violent he became.

"Look, I punched Bowen so I doubt he be 'round here any time soon."

Connor gave an exasperated sigh and started furiously doing the dishes while Arthur finished getting dressed up stairs. His private school uniform was simple, dark blue trousers and a white button up with a matching blazer and monogramed tie. Over all, Arthur always liked his appearance to be as perfect as possible, he was a British Gentleman no matter what anyone said!

Brushing his hair quickly, he grabbed his school bag before rushing down the steps. To most, it would be unnoticeable but as he rushed past Blair shouting good bye, he saw Arthur carrying his bag to his left side, the strap over his right shoulder instead of the other.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

I rushed for the bus, being just a few minutes later than usual because my normal 20 minute shower took ten minutes longer to avoid injuring my already throbbing shoulder. Luckily, I made it on time and climbed onto the buss, giving my good friends a small smile.

"Alfred, Kiku, very nice morning yes?"

The blue eyed blonde smiled up at me from his game while Kiku politely nodded his head.

"Yo Artie! You're late!"

I just nodded my head before moving on to look for a seat, the bus was already quite full and I was relegated to the back which was fairly uncomfortable. The ride was short, about fifteen minutes persay, before I was up again and scrambling along with the rest of the students, making vein attempt to protect my shoulder and keep my head down. I didn't much like being noticed and having friends like Alfred was enough excitement for me.

It was probably because of my insistence on looking down that I didn't see the person I walked right into. All I felt was a hard impact and arms wrap around me, instantly reminding me of my Russian Stranger. As I looked up though, I met soft violet eyes and a happy almost childlike smile.

"Ah, you have to be careful there little rabbit, yes?"

I instantly bristled but calmed myself when I realized this person was a senior though something about the accent reminded me of Nikolai.

"Off to class now, da. Don't run into anyone else little rabbit."

The hulking man lumbered off like a gentle giant, helping students that bumped into him and making his way easily through the crowd. I didn't know who he was but I put him on the list of tall people whom were decent along with Alfred, Nikolai and a handful of others. Hearing the warning bell sound, I hurried on my way to class and barely made it to my seat in the back corner when the teacher walked in.

The Hungarian woman smiled brightly at everyone.

"I have a very special announcement for you all! We have a new student!"

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

It took me a moment to realize the strange woman was calling me into the class room. I hated that I was separated from my brother so I wasn't paying attention until I saw her waving frantically at me. Sighing and letting my head tilt down so my bangs covered my eyes as much as possible, I walked into the room. My hands were stuffed deep into my winter coat so I could touch the cool metal of my pocket knife.

I wasn't expecting the clatter of a chair hitting the ground and a distinctly British voice shout.

"You!"

I looked up, narrowing my eyes at whoever had disturbed my peace when I caught sight of the green eyed boy from yesterday. _'Hn…must be fate.'_ I heard the teacher scolding my smarahdavy (emerald) about disturbing the class which caused me to turn my glare on her and grip my blade tighter. The woman turned to me after Arthur, I had remembered his name, sat down and she told me to introduce myself then pick a seat.

"Nikolai Arlovskaya."

I walked towards the emerald eyed boy despite the fact that there were no empty seats around him and dropped my black messenger bag onto the seat next to him. An Asian boy with slightly busy brows glowered up at me.

"What?"

"Move."

The kid glared at me but I narrowed my eyes and pulled my hand slightly from my pocket to reveal the hilt of my knife. The Asian male didn't stay long when he noticed it, quickly gathering his things and giving the seat up to me. I pushed the desk against Arthur's and sat down before waving my hand at the teacher her gawked at me to start the lesson.

Arthur was furiously blinking those green eyes at me before speaking in a low angry whisper.

"Why did you sit here?"

"Because I don't have any books…and my English is bad."

That was a lie, I had become fluent over the summer once my family had chosen to move here even if my accent was still very thick. Arthur seemed to buy it though as he pushed his book in between us and looked every which way but directly at me.

"W-well here! Just tell me what you don't understand…"

I nodded, my gaze softening just a bit as I watched him. Pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper, I started to take notes, my written notes mostly in Cyrillic, when Arthur looked over.

"Oh dear, I'll help you translate everything over into English so that you can hand your note book in at the end of the year and you can barrow my notes so you know everything we covered."

I nodded slowly, wondering why exactly he still went out of his way to talk even if he was flustered about my forcefulness. It wasn't normal. When the bell rang Arthur stood quickly to leave for whatever reason but I hastily grabbed his arm. I'm not quite sure why I did, I normally only touch my older brother.

"Vait, show me around the school."

He looked back at me slightly startled before slowly nodding.

"Well…I am heading to the cafeteria to buy lunch but if you want to come with I guess I can show you around. S-since you asked after all!"

I nodded and stood from my chair, instantly dwarfing him, and grabbed my bag. He nodded and lead me from the room, through the many students and into the large room marked as the cafeteria.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

"So lad, what would you like?" his voice was soft in the loud, bustling room but Nikolai seemed to hear him as Arthur looked up to meet those sharp silver eyes.

"Nothing, I brought my meal."

Nodding, Arthur pushed his way through the crowd slowly but a harsh elbow to the shoulder made him bite his lip to hold back a scream. He wasn't expecting a hand to grab his collar and haul him back and making him stare up at the owner of that hand as his head snapped back. All he could see was that silver strand of hair that stuck up on Nikolai's head to tell him who was pulling him.

"Tupien!" (dumbass)

Arthur had no clue what that meant but something told him that whatever it was, it was a Russian insult.

"What?"

Arthur glowered at him only to have the silverette stab at his shoulder making him yelp.

"You're injury, let me get your food."

The smile he gave was supposed to be reassuring but true to his nature, Arthur shivered in fright like all others did. Nikolai didn't bother to think on it as he stalked forward, shoving everyone out of his way till he was at the front of the line. His silver eyes narrowed and his brow creased making him look intimidating as he stared down his narrow and straight nose.

"Whatever the Brit normally eats." He growled to the woman who looked past him to see Arthur who was holding his shirt and looking distinctly out of place. The woman quickly set up a tray and passed it too Nikolai but when he went to pay she just waved her hand away.

"Go go, make sure the kid eats all of his meal this time and doesn't give it to his blonde friend."

His eyes narrowed again as he turned back to Arthur only to find him surrounded by other males. There were twin blondes, a small Japanese man and a Chinese man and it made him mad.

Carrying the tray in one hand, Nikolai walked up to Arthur and grabbed him by the back of the shirt before hauling him away. He easily ignored the calls of the smaller boy's friends and surprising himself even, he only nodded his head to his brother as he passed by…it wasn't normal but maybe normal was pointless to Nikolai.

When they were well away from the cafeteria he turned back to the furious blonde and pressed the tray towards him.

"Roof." Was all he said in explanation or demand, Arthur was not sure.

Giving an exasperated sigh, he led the silverette up to the roof and leaned against the fence protecting the edge of the building as wind rose up to ruffle his hair.

"Come on, eat up, the next class starts soon. I'll have to lead you around later Nikolai."

Somehow, the use of his given name in such a formal way annoyed him as he removed his gloves and pulled out his own lunch.

"Nikita."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"My Belarusian name…I was born in Belarus but my parents moved back to Russia so my name translates to Nikolai…Nikita, call me Nikita."

Arthur colored slightly since he got a nickname for Nikita, or maybe it was the sight of the bite wound as the tall boy removed his gloves. Shivering, since he hadn't grabbed his coat and was in nothing but the school uniform with the blazer not being made for outdoors, Arthur tried to eat as fast as he could. Nikita wouldn't have it though.

"If you eat that fast, you choke, ya?"

Arthur paused in eating to retort but was cut off as another shiver shook his frame, this one Nikita noticed. Placing his own meal down, the contents of which Arthur did not know, he slipped out of his own jacket revealing a black sweater and dark colored pants instead of the regular uniform. Nikita then slipped the heavy material around Arthur's shoulders as the heat of the taller's body warmed the smaller.

Arthur went back to eating slowly even as he blushed hard at the gesture but made no comment and Nikita didn't mind, this was comfortable so it didn't matter. When they had finished eating, both headed down to their classes together, Nikita only remembering to take his jacket back when Arthur pressed it to him while blushing and stuttering out thanks.

Nikita wasn't able to catch Arthur at the end of the day but he was surprised he didn't have to even though their final classes turned out to be in different rooms. The boy came to fetch him with a small smile.

"Come on, I promised to show you around after all…Nikita."

The sound of his true name in the British accent nearly made him giddy though he managed to keep his face blank. As they walked, Arthur pointing out the different things that might have been meaningful, Nikita just listened to the sound of the other's voice until he caught his name again.

"…Nikita, why did you move here?"

"My brathor. He and my big sister moved here two years ago but I stayed in Russia because I was in boarding school…I missed my brathor though and begged to move here so I did." Reaching out to ruffle Arthur's hair, Nikita gave a soft sigh before continuing. "I'm glad I came here."

Arthur flushed and kept his eyes down, ignoring the warm sensation he felt…he never felt this way when his friends touched him…normally he hated human contact.

"Well um…I have to run! I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, Arthur ran off and out of the building, Nikita just stuffing his hands in his pocket and strolling out to the parking lot. He knew Vanya and Katyusha would have plenty of questions for him as he got on the black motorcycle Katyusha had bought him for moving down there. He was looking forward to seeing more of the cute emerald rabbit.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

When I arrived home, I sighed tiredly looking at Connor. My older brother was sporting a split lip and a bruise welling up on his face, the sounds of Blair and the TV coming from the living room.

"Connor, go over to your mum's, I'll be alright…"

Connor turned to me with tears in his blue/green eyes.

"Arthur…I really think I'm done…he let you get stabbed and now…now…I just can't take it anymore!"

He wrapped me in a warm hug, his wiry arms holding me completely even though I flinched at the touch. I relaxed soon and wrapped my arms around him, I jumped though when I heard the TV click off.

"Go now, out the back door and run Connor!"

Just as Blair stepped into the kitchen, a half empty bottle of run in his hand, Connor dashed for the door as I turned to face my brother.

"Blair…"

"Artair…why's my Connar runnin?"

I flinched before fixing a light smile on my face and holding my bag tight.

"He had a few errands to run before dinner and asked me to finish cooking."

Blair didn't buy it though…he never did.

"Ah…so you didn't tell him to leave? You didn't tell him to go over to his mum's?"

Arthur flinched and looked down. He hated lying to his brother…he really hated it. He didn't see the fist that hit him, he just knew it hurt as did every blow that landed after it.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Line break**

**~?~?~?~?~**

I walked in the cold winter air slowly, the freezing temperatures reminding me of home as I looked around the quiet park. It was so calming and my mind slowly wandered to that emerald eyed boy. I certainly thought my mind was playing tricks on me when I saw him sitting on a bench with his school books spread all around him and sporting more than a couple bruises under the light of a street lamp.

I ducked behind a tree near him, not knowing why I felt like watching him in secret as I stared. He was doing his homework out here in the cold, is his hands shaking and without gloves. I watched him for about thirty minutes before deciding on what I needed to do…

I hurried home, slamming open the door and startling my brother and sister who jumped up to ask what was wrong as I panted from the cold air.

"Blankets! Vanya, Katyusha, Blankets!"

The eldest ran to the linen closet, not knowing why I needed the blankets but since she had never seen me this passionate about anything other than my brother, she didn't ask. I took the blankets from her, three nice heavy ones, and hurried out to the park, nearly smiling when I saw him still sitting where I had left him.

I slouched against my tree and caught my breath while I waited. If he left then I would just head home but if he slept then I would cover him…and sure enough, twenty minutes later, he puts his books away and tried his best to curl tight. I waited another forty minutes before approaching him, giving a real small smile at the sight until I took in all the bruises.

My eyes darkened as I draped all three blankets over his shivering form, patting them down and squatting next to the bench.

"You shouldn't sleep here Artur, you could get sick."

My smile, though slightly sadistic, made it seem as though I were making fun of him but I really was concerned. Who wouldn't be when they find out what belongs to them is injured? Okay…so maybe I wasn't concern…just angry, very angry.

Looking at the messenger bag that sat next to the bench, I couldn't stop myself when I reached in and removed a notepad and pen. Scribbling down a message in the perfect script my brother had taught me, I pulled one of the brightly colored safety pins from his grey bag and pinned the note to the blanket.

Leaning down to press a kiss against my obsession's forehead, I smiled contentedly and turned to lean against the bench and stare up at the dark sky.

"Guess it's a good thing I tried to follow Vanya…I found something I want even more."

The sadistic gleam that entered my eye was more for the obsession then ever hurting Arthur but to everyone else…well, it would keep them far away from what is mine. I spent only a few more moments there before I left for home, knowing Arthur would be safe during the night. I couldn't wait to see how he was tomorrow…after reading the note and all.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wah! So I hope you enjoyed it! This was pretty long but I had to have all this information for a reason!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I was wondering if anyone could offer a few good nicknames for Arthur that Niki can call him! **

**If you can, just leave them in your reviews THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. Notes

**My Stalker My Protector 3**

**A/N: Wah, this wasn't even out for 30 minutes and had 2 reviews! I love you all! I guess I must be doing something right lol **

**For everyone who reviewed, thank you! I really loved hearing all the names you came up with and I would like to congratulate citrine for giving me one of the two that I am going to use! The other name comes from RedWolf95! Thank you both for your contribution! **

**I know Bela's feelings are growing rapidly but I figure, obsession and forcefulness are second nature to him!**

**Thank you for the suggestions for nicknames! Keep them coming!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

I sniffled lightly as the early morning sun woke me slowly from the realm of dreams, my mind filled with sleep as I sat up, feeling the chill hit my back as I moved. It wasn't till I looked down that I realized why I was so warm. Pilled in my lap were three warm fluffy blankets and a note safety pinned to them.

Picking up the note, I expected it to be an address where I could take the blankets…I most certainly was not expecting a note to me.

_Dear Tulip,  
>You worry me with all these bruises on your pale skin and strong ego.<br>I find myself wondering who did this to my most precious but since I was able to help you, I am proud.  
>I will keep this short my beautiful Tulip, protect yourself, or I will have to protect you.<br>With Love,  
>Your StalkerProtector  
>PS<br>I will be watching_

My hand shook as I read over the last line again and again…it didn't change. I had a stalker. Clutching the note so tight it crumpled, my eyes went wide with fear before the more rational side of my brain took over. _'He could have hurt me last night, done weird things to my body but instead, he brought me blankets and tucked me in…is it so bad to have someone love you even if they do stalk you?'_

Deciding that, for now at least, this person meant no harm, I couldn't help but flush as the thought of someone truly loving me registered. Until the person became dangerous, I would freak out…I did want to find them because I wanted to thank them. Without these blankets, I might have frozen to death. Checking my wrist watch, I thanked the stars it was only 6:45 and hurriedly stuffed the note in my bag, folded the blankets and ran home.

I nearly smiled as I entered the beautiful old house and saw Blair and Connor holding hands with worried frowns on their faces. I calmly entered the kitchen through the back door and smiled easily when both sets of eyes turned to look at me. Connor's bruise was a bit darker then yesterday but I couldn't see anything new. Blair though had quite a few injuries and Connor's knuckles were bleeding.

"Hey…I'm home."

Connor jumped up and wrapped me in a hug while Blair stood but hung back, taking in exactly what he had done. When the greetings were over, I smiled at Blair and hugged him stiffly.

"I'm okay, sorry I didn't come home…but I'm okay."

My mind wandered back to the note and for once, telling my brother I was alright had nothing to do with trying to make him feel better. It was true, I was okay. I headed up stairs to take a quick shower and change into regular clothes, I wouldn't be able to wear the dirty uniform but at least it was Friday and Blair made a point of staying out all weekend so I could get some rest.

Straightening out my sweater-vest and slacks, I had chosen the most formal outfit I could throw together…otherwise I would be in my punk clothes which would bring a rather bad attitude change and I hated going to school like that. I gave up being a delinquent long ago and I am a Gentleman now! Throwing my bag over one shoulder, I ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast that Connor shoved at me and waved good bye in better spirits than ever.

Maybe having a stalker wasn't such a bad thing.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Waiting at the bus stop, the feeling of giddiness Arthur had been clinging to slowly faded until he was left self-conscious and worried. Alfred and Kiku were the first to show up with the Japanese man using a comic book to get the sleepy blonde to the bus stop. Both of them stopped to stare at the bruises marring Arthur's face.

"Woah, Iggy I thought you stopped getting into fights?"

Kiku was a bit more reserved and just frowned at Alfred.

"You bloody Git, does it look like I got in a fight? I got beat up is more like it. Bloody bastards they were."

Alfred laughed and clapped his hand eagerly against Arthur's shoulder, easily missing the way the smaller flinched and held his shoulder. Arthur didn't have long to think about the pain as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against a hard warm chest. The black fur cuffs the only thing telling him who it was as the boy growled.

"Nikita!"

Alfred was glaring up at the tall silver haired boy who returned the glare forcefully until another extremely tall person came into view.

"Niki, don't do that you'll scare the little rabbit, da."

Arthur turned his head to see the senior he had walked into yesterday. Turning back to Alfred so the blonde didn't do something stupid, he was surprised to see the boy blush and stare at the senior.

"Brathor, you know svietlyja vočy (bright eyes)?"

Arthur, who at this point was very flustered at still being held by Nikita and trying to figure out what was going on pushed away and pointed his finger at Nikita.

"Explain!" he glared around at everyone.

Nikita folded his arms in something that might have been a pout before sighed and pulling Arthur to his chest again, leaning down so his chin rested on the shorter's head.

"My brathor is Ivan 'Vanya' Braginski. I wanted to ride the bus with him but since I saw you here, I walked over."

Nikita easily covered up his obsession by giving a logical reason which all but the small Japanese man and his own older brother bought. Tilting his head back a bit, Arthur looked into the silver eyes and nodded.

"Okay…hm, since you still need a guide why don't you eat with me again today, I'll introduce you to my group."

Alfred let out a loud whine but was silenced by Kiku as the other stared at Arthur who was no longer protesting the hold Nikita had on him.

"Nikita-san, it is a pleasure to meet you but may I ask how you know our friend?"

Nikita glared at Kiku before speaking, Arthur was starting to wonder if the tall boy had vision problems with how much he glared.

"You can call me Nikolai and I met him at the convenience store two nights ago, then at school yesterday…its fate."

Arthur colored darkly but thanked all that was holy that Nikita didn't mention the injuries. When Nikita put his finger under Arthur's chin though and pulled his head back, his flush darkened even more, those eyes reminding him of a cats as the roamed his face.

"I don't like seeing you with injuries, svietlyja vočy. Should I be asking who keeps hurting you?"

His voice was so low, no one heard him as the conversations continued easily but Arthur's face darkened.

"No…no one hurts me, it's my own clumsiness so don't worry Nikita."

That angular face darkened before relaxing into blankness as he loosened his grip on the other and ruffled his hair lightly before pulling away completely.

"Be more careful Tupien."

Now Arthur was sure that was insult by the way Ivan started laughing. The last to arrive to the bus stop were the German brothers, the eldest instantly trying to pick a fight with Ivan but got thunked on the head by the younger whom apologized just as the bus pulled up. Things were peaceful even if they were noisy and Arthur dozed out on Nikita's shoulder as the bus headed for the school.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

When Lunch came around, Nikita and Arthur were grabbed quickly by Alfred who drug them to the cafeteria and slammed them into the table that had an American flag drawn on it in permanent marker.

"Sit! I'll go get us some hamburgers!"

Arthur smacked his forehead as the tall blonde ran off, loudly yelling 'Let the Hero through!' Nikita looked around at all the table, each of them being marked in an odd way.

"Did the school mark them with flags?"

Arthur jumped slightly, not expecting the question as he looked around before laughing slightly.

"No, we all got together one day and did this. Since this school is call World School, we wanted to show it. This table is the Allies with Alfred who is from America, Wang Yao who is from China, I'm British and now you for Russia."

Pointing at a table with the younger German brother, Ludwig Nikita remembered quickly, and Kiku as well as an unknown person.

"They're the Axis. Ludwig for Germany, Feliciano Vargas for Italy and Kiku for Japan."

Another table had five men sitting at it.

"The Nordics, Mathias from Denmark, Berwald from Sweden, Tino from Finland, Norge from Norway and Nikolaj from Iceland."

Next Arthur pointed at the table Ivan sat at.

"The Soviet Union, Ivan for Russia, Toris for Lithuania, Raivis for Latvia and Eduard for Estonia."

Next was a group of three, one of them was the elder German brother.

"Gilbert, Francis and Antonio make up the bad friends trio as well as another boy who is Feliciano's twin, Lovino. After that, you have the two teachers, Elizabeta for Hungary and Roderich for Austria. They make up the Austrian/Hungary empire. The final group is the Asian family, Kaoru from Hong Kong, Im yung soo from South Korea, a girl from Taiwan and girl from Vietnam."

He paused for a second looking around at the other students.

"I don't know everyone else but we all fell into our own little clicks and now you're a part of ours."

Nikita couldn't help but stare at the small blonde as he rattled off all the names…the boy had a memorization skill that was astounding. A darker part of his mind though supplied that to be worthy of himself, this was only normal. He couldn't help but agree though as he stood.

"Bathroom."

Was all he muttered before walking away. He would return soon but first, he had something he wanted to do, no it was something he was now sure he needed to do. Walking up to the classroom, he searched through his bag before pulling out a bag of tulip and heart shaped cookies. He sat them on Arthur's desk and tied the little message card securely too them before heading back to the cafeteria.

Everyone was already seated around the table as he slid into the area next to Arthur, Nikita's body gently pressing against the smaller. Arthur ignored the warmth at his side as he dug into the fish and chips platter. Nikita pulled his own lunch from his bag, today's a simple sandwich and soup with crackers. It wasn't long before the meals were over, everyone slowly leaving the cafeteria to do their own things for the rest of the break. When the first bell rang, they were the only ones left.

"So…um…what is it like in Russia?"

"Cold."

Arthur flushed and looked down. He was never good at small talk…

"Ah, you have something behind your ear…" Arthur reached out and brushed a few silky silver strands back, noting that they weren't exactly silver and brushed his fingers against the outer shell of Nikolai's ear to pull out a quarter.

Nikita stared at the blonde in minor shock as he held up the quarter, a proud smile on his face.

"I'm not good at small talk but I do love magic…"

Nikita gave a small smile at the gesture and nodded.

"I like magic…curses are very popular where I come from."

Arthur gave a soft laugh and nodded.

"I'm not surprised, come on, we don't want to be late for class."

Nikita wasn't expecting the small blonde to grab his hand and help haul him to his feet and, by the way Arthur yanked his hand away, he seemed surprised by his actions as well.

"C-come on then!"

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, everything seemed surreal and relaxing as few students disturbed their peace. It wasn't till they reached the class room that the peace shattered.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

As I watched Arthur walk to his desk, I couldn't help the smirk as he caught sight of the bag, his reaction was too precious. Seeing him lift up the cookies and look at them closely with a faint smile, he lifted the card probably thinking it was from a friend. His eyes widened though, the slightest hint of fear entering the lovely green orbs as he looked around the class room. I was the only one witness to his reactions though…the feeling nearly arousing as I watched him.

What he did next made me blush slightly as he pressed his lips to the card, the small smile returning as he opened the bag and slipped one of the little tulip cookies into his mouth before retying the bag. As he took his seat, he put the cookies and note in his bag and readied for the class to start.

I was giddy, my hand shaking slightly as I wrote.

'_He isn't afraid…he isn't afraid of me…'_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

When class ended, I pulled a sheet of paper from my bag and wrote a return note to my stalker…the words from the other note making me smile as I wrote my own. Leaving the note on the desk, I gathered my bag and turned to Nikita, the giddy feeling I had making my face light up.

"Come on, let's get to the bus."

Nikita shook his head though.

"No, my sister will be coming to pick me up for grocery shopping, you go on I will see you tomorrow."

I nodded sadly, not knowing why my giddiness faded slightly and walked down the long halls alone. '_I hope he gets the note'_ these thought filled my head as I took the ride home.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Mwahaha! What did Arthur write in his note, what did Nikita write in the second note? And why am I talking instead of quickly getting to the next chapter?**

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and comments, they really made my day! I hope all of you continue to review!**

**Thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (You know you want too, if you do, Nikita will make Tulip cookies for you too!) SO REVIEW!**


	4. Good Night

**My Stalker My Protector 4**

**A/N WOW! I am so happy so many people seem to love this story! I am really enjoying writing it and also, whatever the pairings may be, I am sure somewhere you'll find the ones they like! So I apologize if any of the ones I put in aren't liked by others!**

**Anyway, omg! 20 reviews! You guys are the best! **

***Nikita sneaks into all of your rooms and leaves cookies* "Thank you all for your precious reviews." *blank expression because he has no clue why he was asked to do this.***

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

At the same time, both boys read their notes. Arthur pulled his from the bag to read over the sweet little note again while Nikolai lifted the simple piece of paper off the desk, reading it for the first time.

_Dear Tulip  
>I saw these today in a little shop and they reminded me of you.<br>How is your day going, are you feeling better?  
>Don't worry about returning the blankets, it's better if you don't freeze.<br>The cookies here are shaped like Tulips and hearts  
>Since Tulips aren't in season, I'll give you these.<br>The hearts are for my love. Enjoy them!  
>With love,<br>S/P_

Arthur couldn't help the happy bubble in his gut as it welled inside of him. Everything was different now…someone asked how his day went…someone asked if he was happy! Even though it was slightly creepy not knowing who the person was, it was comforting to know someone was always watching him…protecting him.

At the same time, Nikolai stared at the words written to him by his beloved flower with a large, slightly psychotic smile.

_Dear Stalker/Protector  
>Thank you for the cookies and blankets, I am quite sure I owe you my life.<br>My day was very good, thank you, I have a new friend that keeps me company.  
>Why do you call me tulip by the way?<br>Ah! Not that I dislike it, I just want to know…  
>Also…what is it about me that you love? Have I ever met you?<br>Um…I won't ask who you are…since you're stalking me you probably don't want me to know.  
>And well…thank you for caring about me I guess, I know I have people that do but you're different.<br>I'm feeling a lot better, thank you! How are you?  
>Well, that's all I will say in this note…<br>Sincerely (Because…well, I don't know if I love you if I don't know who YOU are)  
>Tulip (since you seem adamant to call me that)<em>

Nikita couldn't help but smile as he pulled out his sleek black cellphone, quickly punching in the number for his Sister.

"Katyusha, can you come pick me up on your way to the store?"

"**Are you still at school Niki?"**

"Dy." (yes)

Hanging up the phone, he folded up the paper and stuffed it in his bag, heading out to the parking lot to await his sister. Nikolai couldn't think of anyone that had made him this happy besides his brother…it was new, it was scary but it was happy too. It was something he wouldn't have to give up…

"Kateyusha, I'm in love."

He spoke in his native language, Kateyusha blinking at him in mild surprise before smiling softly.

"I know…with Ivan, yes?"

She was surprised when her beloved little brother shook his head.

"No…with a boy I met here…sister, I think I understand what real love is now."

Kateyusha just smiled. She knew her little brother had always had trouble understanding love, misinterpreting his devotion to his brother for love many times. Now though, it seemed he had grown u just a bit.

"Love is a beautiful thing…you must treasure this feeling Niki."

Nikolai nodded excitedly.

"Um, tonight, I'll go to the convenience store for snacks so you don't have to worry about picking them up at the grocery store."

Kateyusha giggled and nodded her head, not bothering to mention she had already picked up plenty of snacks.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

I stared at the car parked in the driveway, only mildly surprised to see it even as my heart shuddered. I had been up in my room since I got home from school, Blair was out drinking or something like that and Connor left a note saying dinner was in the oven and that he would be home soon. The car and the bike in the driveway though were scary…

Blair had stumbled in about an hour before, laughing loudly and calling Arthur downstairs to have dinner with him. It was an oddly happy affair, Blair had gotten a raise at work and wanted to celebrate with his "Favorite little brother". Arthur would have preferred to stay in his room, knowing Blair was going to be heading out again soon for the weekend when someone knocked at the door.

Thinking it was Conner, he was surprised to find Connor wasn't alone on their doorstep. Both of his elder brothers' glared at the other person before Blair gave a big smile and embraced the other man just a little too tightly.

"Bowen! What a nice surprise, we were just sitting down to dinner why don't you come in." Bowen nodded, giving Arthur a leer before stepping through the door. Connor and Blair had other ideas though and Arthur was happy to see that somewhere in the back of his brother's alcohol clouded mind, he still hated Bowen for stabbing Arthur.

"Connor, make Arthur a plate of food and send him to his room so the adults can drink the night away!"

Bowen instantly raised a complaint.

"Aw, come now Blair, let the kid get a taste of the stuff, ya know he has the drinking gene in him too!"

Blair shook his head.

"No, no, kids a light weight when it comes to the drink! Let him go up and do his school shit while we drink all night!"

Connor smiled and made a plate for Arthur, whispering softly as he handed it to him.

"Lock your door and move your dresser in front of it…don't let anyone in until Bowen leaves."

Arthur nodded and took his plate, waving at everyone and dashing to his room. He knew his Irish brother could hold his own in drinking, having out drunk Blair a few times before when it came down to it. He set his plate on the desk and rolled the area rug up so he could easily slide his dresser across the room after locking the door. When he was done, he sat down with a sigh and dug into the meal.

Eating alone was a sad thing, he really hated it and it made him wish he knew if his stalker was out there…maybe then he wasn't alone. He couldn't help reaching in his bag for the note, his eyes watering slightly before he stiffened.

"What am I doing crying! I need to be strong for my brothers…"

Quickly finishing his meal, he grabbed a book off the shelf, a Sherlock Holmes novel he must have read twenty times over and relaxed, drowning himself with the words.

He certainly didn't think to expect any of the things that would happen in the next few hours.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

When night had fallen around the town, Nikita set out with giddiness and worry warring in his heart. He didn't want to see Arthur back at the bench because that meant something had happened but he really wanted to see him again…When he reached the place he had seen Arthur at last time, no one was sitting there, the park silent as though waiting for something.

Nikita wasn't known for patience though as he quickly headed for the convenience store.

"You." He said softly as he approached the counter, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wah? Oh it's you Nikolai, what's up." Francis Bonnefoy leaned on the counter and smirk, noting the way Nikita gave pause at his name. "Gilbert pointed you out today." Nikita gave a short nod before continuing.

"Where does Arthur live?"

"Hohon! Planning on having a midnight rendezvous?"

Nikita glared.

"Okay, okay, here I'll write down directions."

Drawing a mini map on a piece of paper, Francis holds it out but pulls it away before Nikita can grab it.

"Whatever it is you plan on going there for, if you hurt him I will kill you because he has enough problems. If you plan on being his salvation then stop now, his pride will never let himself be 'rescued'."

Nikita snatched the piece of paper and turned away, walking a couple of steps before speaking.

"I don't want to be his angel or his devil….I want to be his world. His lover, his friend, his home, the things he hates and the things he love….I want it all. I don't plan to rescue him with petty intentions, I plan to stop everything that hurts him. I don't plan to hurt him, I plan to remake him into my own. Arthur is mine, that is all it will ever come down to. In return, I am his and he can use or abuse me as he will, I will never do the same to him."

Nikita walked out of the building not hearing the words the Frenchman murmured behind him.

"_Then destroy the devil holding him now."_

As Nikita followed the path past the park and down a long driveway, he wondered exactly what Arthur didn't want to be rescued from… but it didn't matter, if he could catch just a glimpse; that would be enough. When a large, two story house came into view, he checked the map and nodded at the little drawing that said Arthur's house. It was a nice place with few lights on mostly in the downstairs except for one.

Walking towards that side of the house, he looked up to the veranda and tried to see inside but no one was there…Getting an idea, Nikita picked up a couple of rocks and, after flipping the hood of his jacket up, he threw the rocks at the window. He knew even if someone came out, he would just be a fuzzy shadow in the dark.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Hearing something tick against the window, Arthur stood quickly. Normally that sound meant one of his fairies was stuck outside! Hurrying to the glass doors leading to his veranda, he unlatched them and let them swing open….as a rock bounced off his forehead.

"Wah! Hey!"

He ran to the ledge and peered out, trying to spot the perpetrator but could only see a large shadow.

"You! Throwing rocks is dangerous!"

Arthur certainly wasn't expecting the next flying object to be a knife!

"Wah! Now listen here you bloody bastard…."

He trailed off, noticing the piece of paper the blade held to the railing of the veranda. Pulling it off, he saw a note.

_Sorry, I know it's dangerous…but I wanted to see you_

"Oh…it's you! Why don't you speak? Since you can hear me, I'm sure I can hear you!"

A moment passed and another wad of paper flew over the ledge.

_No, I don't want to risk you figuring out who I am._

"So you're someone who's voice I would recognize? Well fine then…we'll play it this way."

Another note,

_Thank you, how are you? It was hard to find this place…_

"I'm fine! Really…um…thank you for the cookies! Their delicious. I left you a note…at school! Oh but I don't know if you got it…"

_I got it_

"Oh! That's wonderful! Well…yes…so, thank you…"

_You are Welcome, do you like sweets?_

"Well, sort of. I enjoy eating little cookies like that with tea but mostly I like healthy things. Oh! But I love scones, I make them myself a lot…but no one ever eats them, they always laugh."

_Can you leave me one sometime?_

"You want to try them? Okay! On Monday, I'll bake some over the weekend and leave one for you on Monday!"

_Okay, thank you_

"Haha, not a problem, you asked especially for them after all!"

_...you seem nervous, is everything alright in this house?_

"Oh…no…well, No yes! Things are fine…they're always fine."

_They're not fine_

"Yes they are! You know nothing!"

_Then why do your eyes keep darting to the car, to behind you then back to me?_

Arthur flushed darkly, not realizing he had been caught…

"That's! ...that's… My brother's friend is over…and he likes to torture me when he is drunk but my brothers' are trying to protect me by making sure I am barricaded in here…"

_Then why didn't you just go to the park?_

"I couldn't risk it…he would have followed me."

_I'd have protected you._

"What if you hadn't come in time?"

Nikita froze…that was a good point.

_Then…would you be happier if he were dead?_

"What! No! I don't want people killed! I just want Blair to stop drinking!"

…_.Should I stop him then? March in there, smash every bottle and hold a blade to his neck? Tell him if he ever touches the stuff and hurts you I'll gut him?_

"No! You'll get hurt!"

…_So you do want your brother stopped. You don't object to the method…just my life._

"Please…stop….I don't need a hero."

_I'm not a hero. I'm a shadow. A demon and a saint, a man and a lover…._

"Well…that eliminates Alfred haha…If you're not a hero then why help?"

_Because sometimes even a devil can help…I won't rescue you, I won't protect you from the world. But I will stand next to you and face it with you and stop whatever you wish to be stopped…_

"Just stop! I don't need help!"

_No, you don't. But you want me, you want everything I have to offer…because I can see it in your eyes…your tears._

Arthur gasped, scrubbing at his cheeks to try and rid them of the tears…he hadn't cried in so long that he hadn't even noticed when he started. It was true, he wanted everything this person offered him…

"Do you have a phone?"

_Yes_

"Then give me your number…We can text, I won't call, I promise."

Nikita thought it over, Arthur didn't have his phone number yet and if he just told the blond he didn't have a phone if asked then he would never find out.

_354-xxx-xxxx_

His phone's message alert went off a few moments later.

"That's my number…I'll text you sometimes so we can chat…"

_Okay…and, if your ever in a dangerous situation, call me, I won't mind and I'll come running._

"Okay! Same goes for you."

_Okay, I have to go now…text me as often as you want, even if I don't respond right away, I will always be there._

"Okay, thank you…"

As Nikita walked away, he knew he would hold onto this connection and wait on the call… He was no hero but he was brutal and he was dangerous… he couldn't help but laugh to himself, didn't he warn Arthur to stay away from men with knives? Yet here he was…forcing himself into the Brit's life.

Arthur watched the dark figure fade before turning away and heading back into the warmth of his room. It was surreal…seeing this odd man, speaking with him…

"Kyuun!"

Looking around eagerly, Arthur smiled widely at his old friend.

"Mint Bunny!"

The flying mint colored creature floated around him as he spoke eagerly too it…he was so used to seeing these odd things that it was perfectly natural. He could even remember a time when Connor and Blair saw them but no one believed him now. As he spoke animatedly about all sorts of little things, his stress slowly fading away, a knock on the door caused his friend to run.

"Huh…"

Rushing to the window, he could see Bowen's car meaning no one should be up here…

"Little Arthur! Why don't you come down stairs, your brothers want you to join in on our drinking game."

Arthur curled up on the bed against the wall, pretending he was asleep as he stayed silent.

"I could hear you talking in there before. Just come down brat…I miss playing around with you…don't you miss our games?"

Arthur could remember those /games/ very easily…and he didn't intend to play them anymore.

"Leave please Bowen! I'm studying."

"Arthur, get down here!"

The man rattled to door knob, trying to break the lock. Before Arthur could answer, a text message he sent going through to his stalker as he started to speak, another voice spoke up.

"What are ye doin' here B'wen?"

"Connor? Oh, just asking if Arthur wanted to play with us!"

"I thought we told ya, he's studyin' and you'll not be botherin' him!"

"Oh come off it Connor, you can't do anything about it even if I did get the kid to come out!"

A crash and loud thud sounded outside his door, the bang causing the pictures on the wall to rattle with its strength.

"Don' mess with my lil' brother! Ya think there be no reason Blair don' fight me? It's because I'm stronger! You fuck with my baby boy again and I will kill ye slowly and let Blair pour your beloved alcohol in the wounds. Don' fuck with my family."

"F-fine, just let go Connor….I got it man so let go!"

The vibrations from his cell phone startled him as he looked down to read the message.

_If your brothers have any sense…they'll protect you, if it doesn't stop, message me again, I'll be right there._

Arthur replied back quickly as he heard a set of steps walk away.

"Arthur? You stay in there…don't come out…don't come out till morning…."

Arthur didn't bother to reply as he sent his next message.

_Thank you…I seem to have freaked out a bit. You were right, Connor, my second oldest brother, scared the lad off…_

_That's good. See? Now you don't have to be afraid._

_I wasn't afraid! J-just a little startled…._

_Ah, yes, big difference right?_

Arthur growled at the phone before laughing softly and changing into his night clothes. It was late and he was tired… Clicking off the light, he sent one last text message before drifting off, the cell phone clutched tight in his hand.

_Goodnight my sweet stalker_

_Goodnight…my beloved Tulip_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Yay! That was a nice chapter! The interaction between the pair is going good! **

**I hope you understand, Arthur's brothers are not evil! They are good but even good has it's bad points which is what Nikita is here to point out!**

**I hope you all enjoyed your cookies! I know I enjoyed the reviews! Which means….**

**KEEP THEM COMING! I WANT MORE MORE MORE REVIEWS!**

**So please, if you think of something to say, leave a review! **


	5. Frozen

**My Stalker My Protector 5**

**A/N: OMG! I seriously love you all! I seriously can't thank you all enough for this!**

**Anyway, I would like to distribute more cookies but it appears Nikolai is out, when Tulips are in season, I'll give you all some! Until then, I'll come up with something for you!**

**Things may get a little slow as we go through but I hope you all enjoy the fluffiness!**

**OH YEAH! I realize that Nikolai is extremely OOC but he will have a moment of true possessiveness of Ivan before the story ends so don't worry! You will get plenty of chances (I think) To see protective, slightly insane Belarus!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Arthur blinked at the ceiling. He couldn't remember what woke him up, pale light flittering through his window telling him it was early….and it was Saturday…

_Knock knock knock _

Oh….oh! Jumping to his feet, Arthur Looked out the window, happy he couldn't see the car before rushing back to the door and pushing the dresser out of the way. Slamming it open, he was met by the mildly surprised face of Connor.

"Mornin' Arthur."

"Good morning, Connor!"

Connor blinked for a moment, surprised by the utter look of happiness on the younger's face. It was becoming less and less normal to see Arthur smile so honestly…seeing him like this now, Connor couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Did ya get a Girlfriend?"

Both boys looked down the hall to see a smirking Blair leaning against the wall, his Scottish flag tee shirt and black PJ bottoms wrinkled from sleep. Arthur's blush was even more surprising to both brothers.

"No! He's not my partner!"

The answer made both older men scowl as Blair walked up, helping Connor pin the other against the wall, identical smirks on their faces.

"Now that's a grand way to come out of the closet Artair…why don't you tell us more about this, companion of yours." Blair was the first to speak.

"Yes, please tell us about who might be taking our precious little brother's virginity."

Arthur flushed even brighter and pushed them lightly.

"You both are bloody wankers! You know that's not what I meant. I meant I made a friend. I'll bring him over sometime if you want but only if you both promise to be sober."

Blair blinked mildly, wondering what one subject had to do with the other as he ruffled already messy blonde hair.

"Aye little master, whatever you require. You can tell us about this person over breakfast. I'm heading over to the mall afterwards so if you want to come, get dressed and come eat your breakfast."

Blair walked back down the hall yawning loudly and disappearing down the steps. Connor turned back to Arthur, a serious expression on his face.

"I heard what that Welsh bastard said about games…what did he do to you Arthur?"

Arthur's emerald eyes darkened considerably, all traces of his good mood gone as he faced his handsome brother.

"Nothing you need to worry about Connor…nothing I can't handle. Besides, you were the one who told me to make friends with those who could cherish me."

Connor's stern face didn't relax even though the words he spoke were gentle.

"I also told you to fall in love with someone you could trust and protect…but are you the one that needs protection instead?"

Arthur couldn't help but blush. Weather it was the remark about his well-known sexuality (He was Bi for heavens sake, though he must admit to liking men more) or the hint that something more than he could handle would happen, Connor didn't know but he was surprised by the next words.

"I…I have someone who will protect me. He's kind…and gentle…with a flare of danger about him…but he practically held my hand through last night and I am sure he means me no harm."

Connor could only smile softly and usher his beloved younger sibling back to his room to change.

'If you have someone to protect you then all is well…but if it becomes too much…I hope that person is as dangerous as you say, because I hope they kill any bastard that harms you.'

Connor couldn't help those dark thoughts as he headed down stairs to set the plates of food out.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Nikita blinked blearily at the ceiling, his skin feeling too hot and his chest tight. The knock on the door made him call out for the person to come in even as his voice sounded harsh to his own ears.

"Oh dear me…Niki, you look horrible!"

The voice of his elder sister made him groan as it's shrillness echoed in his head. It wasn't as bad as the sound of the phone clutched tightly in his hand going off.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

Snapping the thing open, he tried to make sense of the letters for a moment before grasping what was said.

_Tulip_

_Going to mall with Brother…things are better this morning thank you! Um…how are you today?_

Sitting up quickly despite the protest of his head and body, he glared at Kateyusha and Ivan who had stepped in the doorway to make sure everything was okay.

"Drive…me…to the mall."

Kateyusha and Ivan stared at each other before sighing. They knew that tone well, it meant nothing was getting through to him.

"I am giving you a dose of medicine first Nikolai. If it doesn't bring down that fever, you are staying home if I have to make Vanya board up your door and windows."

Nikolai nodded quickly making nausea rush through him which he ignored. Seeing Arthur was much more important…much more. He wanted to see him. Vanya came in with a glass of water and two small pills which Nikita easily downed before resting back against the wall so he could sit up, his breath coming out in wheezing pants.

"Why must you go to the mall so badly, Niki? You're sick, you stay home with big brother, da?"

Nikita frowned. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to be doted on by his beloved elder brother but he couldn't do it…not when he wanted to see Arthur so badly it hurt.

"Nyet Vanya, I must go to the mall!"

Ivan shook his head and repeated the first question. "Why?"

"Because…"

"Because the boy he loves is probably going to be there."

Both sets of light colored eyes drifted to the door, the large breasted woman standing there frowned at both before smiling gently.

"Our little Niki has grown up Vanya, he has fallen in love with someone and now he wants to see them…"

Vanya turned his head slowly to Nikita, shock and happiness evident on his face.

"Oh Niki! You should have said so! Big brother will make sure your love goes well, now tell me, who are you in love with?"

Nikolai flushed darkly and shook his head.

"No! If big brother helps…then it could all go wrong. I'll do it by myself!"

Vanya couldn't help but smile. The elder siblings doted on the youngest even if he did have an odd personality and a weird obsession with knives.

"Then you better focus on making the medicine work so that you can go see him, da?"

Nikita smiled tiredly and closed his eyes, willing his fever to go down. He had about thirty minutes before his sister would declare him unfit to go…thirty minutes…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Arthur stared at the guitar in the window of the music store, it was red and shiny with new strings…and dammit he wanted it.

"Can ya even play that Artair?" His brother's mocking voice made him bristle as he turned around.

"Why yes thank you! I learned a while back when I went through my punk stage…"

At that Blair burst out laughing fully.

"Bwahahaha! That's the stage after the pirate one! When you painted your nails black and wore all the skulls and metal!"

Arthur scowled and stormed off to another store, a punkish looking place with….just like his brother said, skulls and other metallic symbols all over it. The loud music blaring in the store made Arthur feel right at home as he browsed all the different clothing items, makeup and hair dyes. A mop of silver hair made him blush before sighing as the red eyes under it told him it wasn't his new friend…which instantly made him flustered. Why was he hoping it was Nikita?

"Yo! Arthur, haven't seen you around one of these shops in a while, did you get pissed off at someone again?"

The obnoxious and mocking voice belonged to Gilbert, the albino having once been his friend during his punk period, now they were bickering buddies who could only stand each other's company if they were drunk enough….

"I should be going now…"

Before he could step away from the room, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders by the older boy who drug him over to where Antonio and Francis were looking over some new belts.

"Hey! Look who I found!"

Gilbert pushed Arthur forward, the younger slipping off balance and crashing into Francis who steadied him but didn't release the shorter blond.

"Come on! You never hang out with us anymore Arthur, if you're here alone then hang with us!"

Arthur tried to pull away but was held tight even as he protested.

"Sod off you bloody frog! I'm here with my…"

"He's here with me."

Three sets of eyes, Antonio having wandered off somewhere during the exchange, looked behind the eldest German brother to see the tall Scottish man.

"Mind handing my little brother over? I'm a little reluctant to be parted from him right now."

Francis glared fully at the eldest brother, his hands tightening on Arthur's forearms.

"Oh? I was under the impression you didn't leave the house anymore Blair."

Blair's glacier blue eyes narrowed darkly on the shorter Frenchman making all three look away with slight nervousness before slightly darker blue eyes locked with the elder's.

"Haven't you had your fun Francis? Now let him go, I have shopping to be done…unless you intend to come with us? Can always bring you back to the house, you can play with Arthur…"

Before Arthur new what to do, he was being pushed into Gilbert's awaiting arms as Francis lunged forward, gripping the tall, bulky red head by his shirt collar.

"Don't mess with me Blair…you're the reason I don't come over. Don't even pretend it's for any other reason."

Arthur saw the way his brother's eyes flashed with obvious guilt before hardening…it made odd thoughts flicker in his head as he stared at the two. The brilliant anger and bitter sadness in Francis's dark blue eyes and the guilt tinged with resignation in Blair's being far to suspicious.

"Dammit…he's gonna boil over."

The words murmured by the albino holding him made him blink in realization as Francis pulled his arm back to hit Blair. Not thinking about his own safety, he dove forward out of Gilbert's grip and made to stop them before any more pain could be inflicted on the two men's hearts.

"Arthur!"

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Nikolai, Ivan and Kateyusha made their way through the mall, Nikita forced to wear his long fur lined coat, black knit scarf and matching soft black gloves with fur lined cuffs. His wheezing hadn't subsided and his nose was red from sniffling but his fever went down and he wouldn't be persuaded to stop.

"So who are we looking for, Niki?"

Nikita looked around with a hard glare on his face before responding…he didn't want to tell them who but maybe his brother wouldn't figure it out from just a description?

"A short blond…with green eyes like emeralds and…bushy eyebrows…"

Ivan jerked to a stop and turned to stare at Nikita before giggling.

"I will keep my eyes open, da?"

They searched for a while before two girls that Nikita recognized from school stepped out of a rather odd looking store. Certainly nothing like what they had seen in Russia.

"Oh my, I hope Francis and Gilbert don't pick on Arthur to much…"

"They won't, they have known each other for a while. I'm more worried about that red head that walked up to the group, looked like he was pretty angry over something."

Nikolai didn't wait to think as he rushed into the store, the pounding music disorienting him as he looked around. Spotting the albino with something blond and wiggling in his arms, he growled until he watched that blond push away from Gilbert and towards the red head and other blond who looked ready to fight.

"Arthur!"

He didn't know if it was him who called out for the blond or Gilbert but in a flash, he was at the other's side, his hand reaching out to pull the small blond to his chest while his other caught the fist about to collide with his body. He didn't know how he moved so fast…or how he managed to force himself between the red head and Francis but as his fist clenched around Francis's he smirked at the look of pain before his eyes darkening…realizing that if he hadn't done that, Arthur would have been the one to take the blow.

"Маё! Ніколі не дакранайцеся ... нашкодзіць яму, і смерці не будзе хуткім…" (Mine! Never touch...harm him and death will not be swift...)

Everyone stared at the Belarusian except for Arthur who was pushed to close to his chest to move. Nikolai continued to clench Francis's hand until the strong, large hand of his brother clasped around his wrist.

"Nikolai! Release, now!"

Blearily, Nikolai felt his hand pried away from the Frenchman only to wrap in around Arthur. Everything was blurry…and his head hurt…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Arthur couldn't believe what had happened…

One minute, he is prepared to take a punch from Francis to stop his brother and friend from hurting each other. The next he is wrapped in warm, fluffy darkness. The dark smooth Russian voice rumbling through the chest he was so obviously pressed to could belong to no other then Nikita but it still wasn't registering. It happened to fast!

"What the fuck is going on!"

The loud Scottish brogue came from his brother who had gotten pushed back into a heavy breasted woman with large bluish eyes.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. Nikolai has a bad cold but wanted to come to the mall today. When we saw what was going on here he chose to jump in. I'm very sorry…oh dear, he must know you to jump in! Please excuse my little brother!"

Blair's eyes were nowhere near her face as he stared and everyone knew it by the way he practically drooled before speaking.

"Ah…no, it's my fault…um…yeah…"

Arthur took a small step back and looked up at Nikolai whose face was flushed with fever. The most shocking though was the childish smile he was given.

"Saved you…I saved you…"

Arthur certainly wasn't expecting the silver haired boy to leans down and kiss his forehead before slipping to his knees with a soft laugh. His burning forehead resting against Arthur's stomach.

"Wait…Nikita? Oi!"

Everyone turned to Arthur and stared in surprise.

"Nikita!"

The only ones who stood carefully away from the crowd were Ivan and Francis. Their conversation was soft as the others frantically tried to help the silver haired boy. Even Gilbert ran out promising to bring his brother while Blair said he could carry him if it came down to it. Arthur just held the boy's body tight and shook him, fear dancing in emerald orbs.

"Never would have thought my adorable younger brother would come to love suck an odd boy…but I guess their oddness is similar, da?"

Francis looked up at Ivan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Arthur needs proper love, not the halfhearted love of his brothers and he needs to be shown true familial love like in my family. For you…you are torn between saving Arthur and saving the eldest brother, da?"

Francis flushed and looked away, Ivan just smiling innocently.

"All things will happen as they are supposed to happen…I wish you all luck though."

Without another word, he walked over and effortlessly lifted Nikita, pausing when he noticed the black fur cuff was clutched tightly in Arthur's hand.

"I can take care of him little rabbit, I promise."

Arthur's face turned a brilliant shade of red but he didn't let go. Kateyusha smiled and took Arthur's other hand.

"Niki is strong, do not fear for him little one. Go home with your brother and you will see Nikita by Monday, I promise."

Looking at the two elder Russians, Arthur was forced to let them leave with his friend. The arms that came to hold him were thicker than Nikita's…and they made him cold.

"Come on, let's get you home Artair. Sorry I caused you trouble."

Arthur looked sadly at his older brother before pulling away and turning to Francis.

"I formally apologize for my elder brother's actions. Please forgive us both…"

Francis stiffened…this was the second time he had gotten such a cold apology from Arthur. The younger boy tried to act like a diplomat when he should act like a child.

"It's fine…I'll see you Monday."

Walking away from the Kirkland siblings, he barely made it outside the store before slamming his hand into the wall. It was the large amount of pain that drew his attentions to the light bruises starting to come up where Nikolai grabbed him.

"I told you to protect him…guess you really were listening."

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Sorry for all the confusing things during the fight seen! I figure it's a fight, is anyone really paying attention to everything around them and Nikolai has a fever so he barely understands things right now!**

**So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Bitter

**My Stalker My Protector 6**

**OMG so I realize this whole thing is kinda going slow and I am sorry, I will pick up the pace soon! Also, I am going to start announcing the pairings! So far I have decided on a couple of them but if there are any requests I will take them into consideration!**

**Also, at the end of this when I have announced my pairings, if anyone requests, I will be making a collection of oneshots of M rated stories though if you requests a T rated one I will include that! These one shots will be for the pairings of THIS story! Thank you!**

**I was listening to the song breathe and this chapter spawned. I know it jumps from the last chapter but it's about a week and a half time difference from the last chapter, not that big of deal, didn't miss anything accept them getting ready for winter break.**

**Now, one with the story!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Arthur stared outside sadly… His body ached with fatigue, his mind was sluggish from the blow to the head and everything was blurry from the swelling black eye. As he stared out at the snow, his mind replayed the events of the last few days…how happy he had been. As another crash sounded down stairs, he let himself melt into his thoughts for a bit.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

It was a week before Christmas and Blair had given him some money to go out shopping for presents. Things were getting better for the blond and Blair, though still a drunk, was a bit happier lately and didn't pick fights. Sure it wasn't perfect, Blair still smacked him around sometimes and Conner was constantly at odds with the eldest sibling but things were looking up… When he ran out the door that day to head out to the mall, Blair and Conner waved him off with a laugh saying he shouldn't keep such a hottie waiting.

That 'Hottie' was Nikolai, his long white coat with black fur snug against him, the hood up over his silver hair but his piercing eyes were clear as he watched them, motioning to the back of the dark motorcycle he leaned against. When Arthur approached him, he smiled and slid on the helmet before sliding on behind the taller boy he reached back to wrap Arthur's arms snuggly around his middle.

"Hold on. I don't want you to fall off bright eyes."

Arthur blushed darkly and buried his face in the back of Nikita's soft coat though a small smile drifted to his face. He hadn't to admit it but, even though he was developing feelings for that odd stalker who sent him messages every day, his feelings for this tall Belarusian were even more so. Not that he would ever admit it though!

After that first day, Nikita came to pick him up multiple times for shopping at the mall up until the day before Christmas Eve.

They bought a new scarf for Nikita's brother Ivan. It was soft and warm in a lovely lilac color. After that they picked up an Action Figure for Alfred and a stuffed animal for his brother Mathew. A crystal tumbler for Blair and a new set of pans for Connor was next on the list. It took them until the 23rd to pick up everything, their final gifts being sent out on the 24th to each other. Neither knew what the other had gotten them…and Arthur was excited to hear what Nikita had to say.

It had taken interviewing Ivan and Kateyusha, who he got to know after the incident at the mall, to find out the tall, stoic boy loved knives. He had searched for hours, trying to find ones that were good enough for his friend and finally, the night of the 23rd he found them!

They were lovely curved daggers, the blades black as night while the handle had a lovely emerald set into it. The twin daggers were the perfect gift and Arthur spent every last dime he had to get them. The gifts would arrive at Nikita's house on the 25th…it was going to be great seeing the boy's face… That's what Arthur had wanted.

During all this, he got many letters from his beloved stalker whom he had also picked up a small gift for. The letters were usually simple. 'How are you, what did you do today?' that sort of thing. A couple days though he had received a very sweet one as well as a present.

_I know it is a bit early for Christmas presents my sweet  
>But I feel I want to give you something before anyone else<br>Wear it proudly for me my lovely Tulip  
>Your SP_

Stapled to the small note was a paper bag, within it a small crystal tulip pendant sat on a silvery chain. It was beautiful…it was something you would give to a girl…at yet it was the best gift Arthur could ask for as he slid the simple necklace on. He hadn't taken it off since.

With all the good things happening lately, Arthur had no reason to fear anything…Blair was getting back to normal, Conner seemed happier and Bowen hadn't been around since the last time. His luck ran out though…on the night of the 24 th, his luck ran out.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

The morning started off simple and comfortable for the green eyed blond. The kitchen was warm with the smell of baking food and all but Conner had been banned from the place. Blair and Arthur, pouting that they weren't allowed to watch their brother cook, went outside to have a snow ball fight. Blair chose to bury the blond, laughing when the boy shivered like mad and declared he was going inside.

Conner had brought them cocoa and they flipped on the family channel to watch a rerun of Rudolph when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who could possibly be at the door. Blair, who wasn't drunk yet placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's head before standing and going to the door. Arthur and Conner stayed in the living room where they could only hear voices…one of which they knew all too well…Bowen.

"Hey man! It's been awhile, thought I would stop by and spend Christmas with you all!"

Conner was already glaring dangerously as he stepped to the door, Arthur hiding behind the wall to watch secretly.

"Sorry Bowen, I didn't cook any extra food since we weren't supposed to have guests…" The fake cheer in Conner's voice made Arthur flinch, you really didn't want to anger the gentle Irishman…

"Ah it's fine! I already ate!" He started to push past both brothers, the angle allowing him to catch sight of Arthur.

"There's the little one! What are you hiding over there for, come give big brother Bowen a hug!"

Arthur stepped around the corner nervously and met both his brothers' gazes plaintively. Blair gave him a nod to reassure him and Conner glared holes in the back of Bowen's head. Having no other choice, he started to step forward, his entire body trembled when he caught sight of the look in Bowen's eyes…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Everyone jumped as two things beeped at the same time. One was a horn of some sort from outside, the other was Arthur's cell phone. Stopping mid step, he pulled the small device out and saw a text from Nikita.

"Who's it from Artair?"

Arthur smiled slightly.

"Nikita."

"Well, what does your boyfriend have to say on Christmas Eve?"

Arthur blushed and went to deny it but the look in Blair's eyes said play along and he did, perfectly.

"_I'm pulling up to your house, come outside. My present to you arrived and I wanted to give it to you now."_

Blair stepped out of the doorway and extended his arm out.

"You heard the lad, get going Artair!"

Arthur rushed out into the snowy driveway, straight past Bowen who glared dangerously at him. When he got to the end, he smiled at the coat clad male leaning on his bike. He could feel eyes on him causing him to shiver unpleasantly and turn slightly to see Bowen staring at him and he smirked knowing exactly how to anger the man. Walking happily forward and fixing and overly big grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist.

"Niki! You're here, oh I missed you so much!"

Nikolai stiffened and stared down at Arthur who whispered nervously.

"Play along…the guy up there with my brother is a creep and Blair just saved my arse by saying you're my Boyfriend."

Nikolai obviously didn't need any more coaxing as he wound his arms around Arthur and leaned down to kiss his hair.

"And I missed you as well my beloved emerald…I brought you your gift just as I promised."

Arthur nodded eagerly.

"Oh I can't wait!"

He was disgusted with himself for acting like a girl…more like a common harlot around the boy he had come to cherish but he had no choice…if it kept Bowen away, he would do it no matter how much he hated himself for it.

"Here my sweet, you present."

A box was pressed into his palm by a blushing Nikita making Arthur relax slightly and smile. He clutched the present to his chest and nodded.

"Un! Thank you Nikita…your present will be at your doorstep first thing in the morning…I um…I hope you like it."

He went to turn away but Nikita grabbed him making Arthur look up to ask what was wrong. He noticed quickly those silver eyes weren't looking at him, they were glaring openly at Bowen. Before Arthur could say anything, Nikolai did the most unexpected thing…he leaned close to Arthur and whispered softly barely a hair away from the blondes lips.

"You said play along…"

His lips were pressed insistently against Arthur's, the boy's green eyes going wide before snapping shut.

"Nn!"

It was close lipped and chaste but it was his first kiss none the less and When Nikita pulled away, he flushed darkly, the warmth from his mouth making Arthur's lips tremble.

"Go back inside…I will contact you soon beloved."

Nikita turned away, no one able to read the happy grin in his eyes as he mounted his bike and drove off. Arthur was pulled out of his daze by Blair and Conner who were giving wolf calls from the door causing the blond to sputter and run up the steps…after that, everything was a blur. He remembered starting to walk past Bowen only to feel the elder's hand lock in his hair and slam him into the wall face first. The crack of his nose breaking was sickening but not nearly as bad as Bowen pulling his leg back to kick Arthur harshly in the ankle making the boy collapse with a screech of pain.

Conner and Blair were quick to react, grabbing the paler red head and screaming at Arthur to get up and run. It took the small blond a moment to understand what was going on as he scrambled to his hands and knees, half crawling half hopping to the stairs. He made the mistake of looking over his shoulder to see Bowen break away from his brothers and grab a lamp, knocking Conner hard in the head with it as the Irishman fell to the ground.

"CONNER!"

Blair grabbed Bowen again when he tried to make a dash for Arthur while his fallen brother grabbed Bowen's leg, dragging him to the ground.

"RUN ARTHUR! Run you stupid boy-o!"

Conner's shout made him cringe as he rushed the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door and pushed the dresser in front of it before collapsing to the ground in pain. As more crashes sounded down below, he drug himself to the window to watch the snow…and when the screams of outrage and pain became too much, he threw himself from the balcony and walked out into that frigid world. Fishing his cell from his pants pocket, he scrolled through the numbers till it landed on the one labeled stalker.

Pressing call and collapsing into the snow, he heard the click of someone answering.

"You told me only to call if I didn't think I can handle it….I'm laying in the snow in my jeans, an a sweater…my nose is broken and my ankle may be as well….will you still come save me."

He pressed end and smiled as his vision started to fade, the text that came through the phone before he lost consciousness read a single simple word.

_Yes_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

When Nikita had given the blond his phone number as a stalker, he had bought another phone so the boy had both numbers. Driving home through the snow, he had just stepped into the warm house when the phone that was only for stalking rang out loudly. Grabbing it quickly, he opened it knowing something was wrong and as soon as he heard the words, his vision went red. His fingers punched in his response while his feet carried him to his room where he pulled out the travel container his knives were stashed in and shrugged out of his white winter coat.

He hefted on a reverse coat to his regular. The fur trim was pure white and the warm soft outside was jet black. On the inside there were loops where he slid different knives through before walking out of his room only stopped by Kateyusha and Ivan who blanched at the sight of him.

"What's going on Nikolai, why are you dressed like that again?"

The sternness in his sister's voice didn't make him pause as he walked past them, Ivan grabbing his shoulder. Nikolai pulled to a halt and glared at them both.

"He called out for me…I will go to him and I will kill all who stand in my way, even you Vanya."

The look in their youngest brother's eyes made them flinch and Ivan instantly let go of the boy. Last time he had been like this…Nikolai was 14 and he had almost killed a man for trying to molest Kateyusha. When the door slammed closed behind the boy and the bike squealed out of the driveway, Ivan spoke up.

"I fear our brother may become a murderer this night…"

Kateyusha shook her head even though tears swam in her eyes.

"Have faith that that young boy can stop him…have faith that that child's love for Niki is strong enough to halt him…and have faith that Nikolai will do nothing to hurt that child."

Ivan nodded and both could only stare out the window and wait…praying the next call they got didn't tell them their brother was a murderer.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**OMG ARTHUR! *sniffles even though she is the one that did this to him* Dammit Whales! *helps Nikita go after him with a chainsaw she barrowed from America***

**ANYWAY! Please Review! Reviews make me write and I know you all want to find Arthur so REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Forcasting

**My Stalker My Protector 7**

**OMG So I am sorry for leaving you all with a cliffhanger but I hope you all enjoyed that and thank you all for reviewing!**

**Now, On with the story!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Nikita drove to the park and parked the bike, walking the path towards to Arthur's house quickly as he glanced around for the fallen boy. Snow was starting to pour faster from the sky and he had to find the blond before he got buried. He didn't know how he was going to keep the blond from knowing it was him but he didn't care right now…as long as Arthur was safe. He flipped up his hood and zipped the coat up to his nose so that he could block out some of the snow.

After searching around the path way for a good while, he could see the house in the distance when suddenly, his foot collided with something harder than snow or ice.

'Arthur!'

He dropped to his knees and uncovered the boy, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw the boy was still breathing but just barely. Lifting him quickly bridal style he murmured to him in Russian.

"Артур! гэта нармальна ... гэта будзе добра я абяцаю, мой салодкі смарагдава не бойся." (Arthur! it's okay...it's going to be okay I promise my sweet emerald do not fear.)

He ran all the way to the house, shouts and crashes still sounding from inside. He didn't bother knocking, no one would answer. Instead, he kicked the door with all his might, careful to balance the sleeping boy as the frame snapped at the latch the door banged inward. Everything went silent as he stood there, staring at the disarray of the house and the three men who held each other at different points of beating.

Blair, the brilliant red head Nikita remembered, stared wild eyed and half deranged at the boy clutched desperately in Nikolai's grip. Conner, the calmer of the three siblings stared at him, blood dripping from a head wound and his green/blue eyes rimmed with the red substance making him seem deadly. Bowen, the one Arthur had pointed out earlier that night glared levelly at him but none made any move.

Nikita's heavy combat boots thudded along the floor as he strode into the house and up the stairs to the room with the balcony he knew belonged to Arthur. When he found the door locked, he stepped quickly to the next room and tucked him in. Piling blankets on the small boy who shivered uncontrollably, he kissed his forehead and whispered comforting words.

"Rest my beloved…I will be back soon."

Stepping away from the bed, he turned on the heater in the room to full blast before heading out of the room, his feet thudding heavily against the steps as an aura of death and hatred filled the house.

"Who?"

The word fell from his lips as he walked back in on the three men who were in the same position as before.

Blair blinked at him for a moment before releasing Bowen and pulling Conner away. At Nikita's nod, Blair and Conner limped over to the couch, the younger nearly collapsing onto while Blair tried to stop the bleeding head wound.

"You?"

Nikita directed the cold word at Bowen who straightened his back and glared at Nikolai who was a head taller than Bowen.

"Ah! I hurt the kid. I hurt him because of you. He is mine but he won't accept it and keeps going to others when he should only be looking at me!"

Nikolai didn't say anything. Not a word left his pale lips as he stepped up to Bowen till the man was forced to look _up_ at him.

"Arthur is not yours. He never was yours nor will he ever be yours. He is mine…he was born to be mine from the very beginning. You are dealing with something you are unable to face and I suggest you run now…run far Bowen and do not look back at this house."

Bowen squared his shoulders and spat on Nikolai's boot in answer.

"Wrong answer worm."

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening Nikita slipped a dagger from his jacket and swiped Bowen's feet out from under him, dropping on top of the Welsh man with the dagger at the boy's throat.

"I told Arthur to beware men with knives…he didn't listen and still let me get close. I can show you though, I can show you why you don't mess with what is mine. I can cut your jewels off…or I could stab different parts of your body till you eventually die. Don't worry though, no one will find your body…ever."

Blair and Conner sat quietly as they stared at the obviously deranged boy. They didn't know if this boy was good for Arthur but if he was willing to go so far for the lad then he couldn't be all bad. Certainly more than they could say for Bowen.

"Nikolai, you don't want to do this…don't waste your life on this man."

Everyone glanced at Blair who stood tiredly and walked over. The smirk on Bowen's face made him sick but he took pleasure in uttering his next words.

"No one here would mind if I wasted my life on him though. Let me be the one to kill him."

Nikita scowled up at the older man.

"Why should I? Are you trying to say your better than him? You're a drunk who periodically beats up his younger brothers out of SPITE!"

As he spoke, the nip of the knife dug into the flesh of Bowen's collar bone making the man flinch and finally start to show some fear. Blair glared down at Nikolai but he couldn't say anything back…everything was true.

"I am saying because I am no better than him, let me do it!" his protest only earned him a laugh from the tall Belarusian.

"None of you deserve him…none of you deserved Arthur or his love! I don't know his past…I don't know what you did but I can see it in his eyes. All of you should have protected him. Instead….instead you hurt him, allowed others to hurt him and became friends with a psychopathic who became obsessed with your beloved little brother! Did you never notice the scars on his back?"

He flipped the blade in his hand so it was away from Bowen and showed the edge to Blair.

"I saw the marks. I know what made them was a blade and I know he took it all silently for you! I will protect him. I will stalk him, control him from the dark and kill all that would hurt him. One day…one day he will look only to me after I have removed all evil from his life."

"Then how are you any better than us!" Bowen shouted desperately.

"I am better then all of you because I won't hurt him nor will I try to hide him from the world. As long as 'I' know he is mine then it is fine."

On the final word, he drove the blade into Bowen's shoulder. The man screamed as the blade pierced flesh and bone only to have the knife ripped out once more, blood welling up in the puncture.

"Get out of here and don't you ever come near me or this family again. Next time I see your face I will slice it clean off."

He climbed off of the man's chest and laughed loudly as he scrambled out of the room like a roach. As soon as they heard the door slam signaling their freedom from Bowen, Nikolai turned on Blair and Conner.

"I can't harm either of you because it would hurt Arthur but I promise you this, if you hurt him ever again I will come back and take him away from here forever no matter what…even if I have to threaten to kill you to make him come."

Conner smiled softly.

"I told him to find someone who could love and protect him…I guess he did."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he slumped over onto the couch passed out from the blood loss.

"Conner!"

"He's fine, it's blood loss. We need to cover something though…you can't let Arthur know I found him. He thinks his beloved protector/stalker saved him and you won't change that."

Blair folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Okay…I'll keep your secret but in return…you will tell him it was you eventually."

Nikolai raised one silver brow.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because soon, an important date will come up and you'll be wanting to reveal yourself. You'll know the date when it comes up and if you miss it…well, let's just say things will get awfully painful for you if you miss this date."

Nikita scowled and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Fine…I am going to head home and change then I will return here for Arthur. I am spending the night, you will just say you called me after a mysterious man dropped him off."

Blair nodded and listened as Nikita gave orders in Russian to his siblings, asking them to have a change of clothes, his jacket and the presents they had bought for Arthur ready for him when he walked in the door. Snapping his phone shut, he turned away from the red head who walked over to his brother and lifted him to place him in his own room.

As Nikita reached the doorway, he noticed the beautifully wrapped present he had given to the blonde on the floor luckily undamaged except for a few blood stains.

"Thank goodness…you are safe."

He lifted the box and placed it on a stand in the hall before continuing out the door, he knew the path down to the park well by now and quickly found his bike, climbing on and kicking it into gear, spinning around to drive home. His thoughts centered completely on the his precious blonde.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Blair lifted Conner gently, supporting the lanky male carefully as he headed upstairs and toed open the door that belonged to the Irishman. He smiled looking about the room which was a lovely shade of green with a paler carpet and a black bed spread. The only thing odd was the strange puffin plushy sitting on the bed. Shrugging and laying the golden red head on the bed, he leaned down to press a kiss to the boy's forehead before turning away. A picture on the night stand caught his eye though.

It showed Conner with a silver haired boy dressed in brown. They were both holding matching stuffed animals but the most stunning thing was the way Conner had his arms intimately around the younger's waist, his chin balanced on the blushing boy's head as they smiled for the camera. Well, Conner smiled, the boy stared blankly at it as though he could care less.

Other pictures of the boy were on the night stand, some of them showing him and Conner, others showed him with an Asian teen with bushy brows.

"Oh…I guess now I know why you have been so happy. You both went ahead and found someone to love…leaving your poor older brother behind."

He wasn't expecting a soft answer to sound from the bed.

"You can have that too…he loves you."

Blair flinched, his grip tightening on the frame.

"He hates me and he is right to do so. I pushed him away when he tried to prove that he would be there for me…I have no right to love him."

"It's because you think like that that you feel so hurt. You won't listen to me then fine but he's not going to wait forever."

Blair set the frame down and left the room, pausing when he got to the door.

"Get some rest…your injured and I have to check on Arthur."

He closed the door behind him and walked across the hall to Arthur's room only to find the door locked. He twisted the handle until the locked snapped, promising himself he would fix that later before pushing hard on the door until the dresser finally budged enough to let him in. He pushed it back to its original space and looked around the Union Jack covered room.

Arthur's room was covered in the British design but that wasn't the only thing noticeable. There were also many different figurines featuring Fairies, Pixies and Unicorns. The largest thing was an old unicorn plushy sitting on the bed looking sad without its usual companion. He picked up the toy and petted the soft fur, noting each hard spot caused by tears or blood. It hurt to see the toy…he had bought it for Arthur long ago.

Tucking the plushy under his arm, he headed to his own room decorated with the Scottish flag. Sure enough, the beautiful blond lay serenely against the light blue bed spread covered by the darker blue comforter. His cheeks were tinted red and he was curled tightly around himself but overall, he was breathing.

Blair walked over and sat down on the bed, petting Arthur's hair.

"My beautiful, strong little brother…so precious and sweet but covered in darkness at the hand of your trusted sibling…"

Pulling the covers off of Arthur, he climbed in with him and pulled the boy to his chest, not caring that Nikolai would probably return soon…he just wanted to hold his beloved little brother.

This is how they were found by Nikolai who silently let himself in. He stared at the two siblings, curled together in comfort before climbing in on the other side of Arthur so that they were both holding him. It was comfortable and warm…that's what Arthur thought as he dreamt of unicorns and pixies and becoming an angel.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Sooooooo, there ya go! **

**I hope you all enjoyed my conclusion to the Bowen ark, now we will have some moving on, development of other characters and some revelations in relations!**

**The Pairings so far are Nikita(Belarus)/Arthur(England) and Conner(Ireland)/Nikolaj(Iceland) if anyone has any other suggestions do NOT hold back! PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**So please REVIEW! **


	8. Disturbia

**My Stalker My Protector 8**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I have started school and UGH! It takes up so much time! I will do my best to be a little faster though, don't worry. **

**This chapter is mostly a back log on what Bowen did to Arthur as well as some present stuff. If you want to know the history of it all then I suggest you read this for it will be detailed though it will also be just a little gorey.**

**Then again, with the amount of gore shown on TV today (watched commercial for 'The Walking Dead') this shouldn't faze anyone.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Now, on with the STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Bowen panted harshly in the cold weather as he ran through the heavy snowdrifts and biting wind. His shoulder was bleeding slowly from the stab wound and his mind raced wildly for he had never been on the receiving end of this sort of pain…it brought back memories of the things he had done to his beloved Arthur. Finding a bench to rest on for a bit, he sun down despite the snow and cold as his mind started to wander.

_The first time he had met Arthur, the boy was only fourteen. He was short and slim, nothing like his tall, strong brothers, yet there was an air of power around him probably due to the fact he had a grand amount of will. Bowne had instantly fallen in love, wanting nothing more than to steal the boy away from the world and keep him all to himself._

_The more times though that he saw the boy hanging out with friends, the angrier he got. How dare what was his look away from him! How dare his beloved seek out others… on the day that Blair finally snapped, Bowen knew he had a chance._

_At first, he had been kind. Convincing Connor that he could send Arthur to him if Blair was too drunk was the first step. He was kind to Arthur as well. Patching his wounds, holding him as he cried and asked what he had done to make his brother so angry. It was long till the adorable Brit started to warm up to Bowen, allowing small kisses to be placed on his cheeks._

_Bowen wanted more though…he wanted to taste those tempting lips, make those green eyes darken with lust. And finally, he too snapped. Grabbing Arthur roughly by the shoulders, forcing his lips against the youngers and making the boy flinch and tear up all over again. He had a bruise on his face from Blair and Bowen was truly trying to be gentle. He didn't want Arthur to be afraid of him._

_He let the younger go, smirking when he saw the slightly dazed expression. He thought for sure he could lure the boy to his bed. Arthur was smart though. He knew he didn't like Bowen that way and, when he was next over his house, he told him so…_

"Ah…that's right, he told me so. Told me 'xactly while he didn't want me…" his voice came out chilled as he lost himself to memories.

_Bowen didn't take well to this though, not at all. Instead, he had grabbed Arthur, shaken him roughly and demanded that he only look at him. He remembered the boy had been scared, so scared… It was that fear that made Bowen draw back. He apologized…asked Arthur not to tell Connor and that he would do better to hold his temper. Arthur didn't look convinced but he did as told. _

_It was a few weeks later that Bowen stepped it up again…in the worst way possible…_

"Kids tongue turned out to be pretty talented…and to think, he was so scared I would hurt him that he didn't even though he cried. He even swallowed when I ordered him too."

_Sometime after that, after not doing anything so that Arthur became comfortable again. He decided to take the kids innocence. Arthur wouldn't have it though…he fought, bit, kicked and scratched at Bowen, enraging the man. He flipped Arthur onto his stomach, pushing the white tee up his back and pulled out a pocket knife._

"_You belong to me!"_

_And he started to carve that pale flesh till it was coated in red…brilliant red against the snow…. When he was done, long, straight lines formed a crude B deep enough to scare but not enough to kill him. Arthur's shrieks were deafening as he tried to crawl away, curl into himself and not move all at once. With a smirk, Bowen stood and pulled a bottle of rum from his liquor cabinet._

"_Grit your teeth boy."_

_His words were curl as he dumped the burning fluid all over the boy's back. His screams only lasting for a few moments before pure darkness over took him and he passed out. His tongue and lips bled from where he had bitten them and his eyes leaked endless tears by the time Bowen was done. In the end, Arthur kept his innocence…but he paid a heavy price. Bowen bandaged his back and returned him home._

_Connor, though he didn't know about the scars, never let Arthur go back after seeing his lips and tongue._

"I had that boy…he is forever marked with that letter. It's proof his is mine!"

"Yours? I do not think that is right, comrade."

The thick Russian accent startled Bowen, making him think Nikolai had followed him and come to finish the job. Instead he looked up into the eerie purple gaze of another Russian. Ivan Braginski.

"He is mine…I will prove it…I'll show that brat that Arthur is mine!"

The insane laugh that built in his chest and bubbled from his lips made Ivan's childlike grin turn cruel and cold.

"You plan to get in way of Little Brother's love, Da?" Ivan didn't wait for an answer though he did see the man's eyes widen at 'Little Brother'. "I guess this means I should…how you say, tie up loose ends?"

From behind his back, the tall Russian pulled out an old rusted faucet, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Mudak." (asshole)

The faucet made a sickening crunch as it collided with the other's skull, staining the white snow red with blood and brain matter. Ivan lifted the pipe and brought it down again and again until his face was completely unrecognizable. With a final blow, Ivan turned away and walked back to the idling car where Kateyusha waited, her expression light yet grim.

"Is it done Vanya?" she spoke pleasantly, as though they were discussing the weather.

"Yes Big Sister, no one will ever get in the way of Niki's love."

"Good, thank you. I am sorry we had to do it this way."

"It is fine, we have killed before, at least this time it is for good."

Both siblings thought back to the death of their parents…Nikita had been in boarding school since he was 10…he did not know of the evil deeds their parents had done as heads of a faction of the Russian mob. When Vanya had heard their plans to sell his beloved elder sister to another faction though, and to bring the youngest back to replace her, he snapped and killed them both, running away to America with his Kateyusha. They were soon followed by Nikolai who to this day did not know that their violent tendencies were hereditary.

"Come, let us head home. With this blizzard, the body will not be found until the snow melts. We can come back in the morning and pick up the remains."

Kateyusha nodded and drove back to their home. She knew this town was their last chance at a normal life and if that meant killing a man who was a threat to that, she would do it to protect her siblings.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Arthur sat up in the bed, holding his stuffed unicorn possessively and staring down at the two men wrapped around him. On one side, he had Nikolai whom he had a feeling his brothers had called. On his other side, he had Blair who looked as tired and haggard as Arthur felt.

Both were holding him so tightly around the waist, he could only sit up, unable to leave. His whole body ached and his head was throbbing but he was also hungry and worried about what had happened after he left…as well as who had saved him. At the sound of the door creaking open slowly, he looked up into the blue/green of Connor.

"Hn, this is a scene father used to stumble upon when you were little and still had nightmares. You'd drag me and Blair into the same bed and make us hold you all night long. In the morning, dad would come to wake us and find us all cuddled together."

Arthur blushed.

"I…I really loved you guys um, no I mean well…." He trailed off as he felt the two bodies next to him move.

"Ah, and we love you too Arthur… and…I'm sorry for all I've done to ya…" He stared down into Blair's blue eyes. "I-I got a rather obvious reality check yesterday… From your stalker apparently. I understand how bad I messed up and I hope you can forgive me…I hope both of you can forgive me." He looked at both of his younger brothers, the Irishman coming up to kneel next to the bed and hug the Scott.

Arthur hugged him as well, disturbing Nikita from his sleep though he didn't speak, only watched the scene with knowing silver eyes.

"We love you Blair, how could we ever not forgive you? You'll just have to work very hard to prove it."

Blair nodded, sitting up on the bed as well. Nikita rolled over and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Glad to see you are awake, svietlyja vočy."

Arthur blushed and nodded slowly while Nikita rolled out of the bed and stood.

"Next time, you leave bed to me and Arthur, Big Brother." The Belarusian smirked and took the blonds hand, kissing it and moving towards the door despite the shocked expressions of everyone.

"Get dressed, I take you all out to eat…breakfast is important, Tak?"

With that, their bitter feelings and sorrowful Christmas came to an end. Whether it is true things get better in the morning or not, none knew but they were eager to start again. The new year was coming, the start of a new life for them. Blair could only hope Nikolai kept his promise. Connor prayed Blair found someone who could love him despite his faults and Arthur prayed everything turned out well…and that maybe he could meet his Stalker.

Nikolai wished Arthur would continue to smile brightly, like his favorite tulip, simple yet happy. Ivan wanted his little brother to remain happy forever and Kateyusha hoped everything would stay simple and happy…

Christmas is a time for miracles, maybe theirs will be granted….

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**I know this is short, but this was really just to cover Bowen and Arthur's interactions! Nothing more! The next chapter will be longer as we welcome the spring and Nikita starts to make more obvious advances on our British Blond! As well as Arthur's inner conflict as he starts to think he is in love with two separate people!**

**Also, I still need more suggestions on pairings! I have so far decided on **

**Blair/Kateyusha (this will happen later)**

**Connor/Nikolaj (you will get to actually see this pairing in upcoming chapters!)**

**Nikita/Arthur**

**I still need more though! So please, help me by letting me know your choices in your reviews!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Holiday

**My Stalker My Protector 9**

**Sooooo I'm back! Hahahaha and yeah, sorry about the long wait but school is murdering me and I only really have time to write this on the holiday. **

**Anyway, please enjoy as we soften up a bit and develop the adorable relations of Arthur and Nikolai!**

**Also, this is filler. I hate filler but the story requires filler so this is filler. There will also be lots of pointless fluffiness. Also, because it is filler, it has time skips! Because I don't like Filler and I was this story to hurry up…now.**

**Also warning! Minor CROSS-DRESSING in this chapter. DO HEED WARNING!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

After they had splinted Arthur's ankle, which was deemed sprained but not broken by Conner, Blair piled all the presents into the car's trunk, commenting that the living room was a bit messy and the tree had gotten knocked over, pushed Arthur and Nikita into the back seats, pushed Conner into the passenger side and jumped behind the wheel.

"Where are we going Blair?" Arthur asked nervously. He really didn't like the hyper glint in his brother's eyes. He smirked in the rearview.

"Your Boyfriend there invited us to breakfast did he not? So, I decided, since our house is in a rather sorry arse state, we're going to his place since his poor sister and brother must be lonely."

Nikolai's eyes widened slightly but other than that he showed no response to what was said. When asked though, he did provided directions with a slight blush. He wasn't used to having people over…especially on such short notice. He knew his sister would be ecstatic, as would Ivan but he wasn't sure he wanted Arthur to see his room just yet…

Blair started the car and they pulled out, driving along the road near the park. None bothered to pay attention to the cop cars and tape surrounding a good quarter of the forest as they drove, soft conversation being made between the parties. They drove through the small town until they reached a long dirt driveway that was covered in perfect snow. The blizzard had really piled it up but the car was able to maneuver it well enough thanks to the city having cleaned up their small town. When they reached the end of the drive, a beautiful white, two level farm house stood before them with black shutters and Christmas lights hanging all around.

Blair stopped the car and both brothers piled out. Nikolai didn't wait for them though, instead, he opened the door and lifted Arthur into his arms, not trusting the boy to walk on his own through the knee deep white fluff. When they reached the doorway, all glanced down at the wreath that had obviously been blown off the door. Blair kindly picked it up and went to knock on the white door which opened with no prompting.

"Niki! I knew you would come back. Oh and look, you brought all of your adorable friends! My, come in come in! We were just sitting down with some hot cocoa!"

The three brothers stared at Kateyusha who rambled on as she forced them into the house and towards couches where Ivan smiled up at them and motioned for them to sit. Nikita moved towards a beige love seat, sitting down and helping Arthur arrange himself so they were comfortably intertwined. Ivan nodded his head as though to approve while Connor and Blair were a mix of glaring and smirking at the bright red flush on Arthur's cheeks.

"Um….Nikita, why are you sticking so close?" Arthur wriggled, slightly uncomfortable with being so close to the tall male after everything that happened yesterday…including the kiss they had shared.

Silver eyes gazed at him calmly. "You were hurt and I did not save you… Someone else had to do it for me. I will stay close so that no one ever hurts you again, **moj ciuĺpan**." (my tulip) He nuzzled into the messy blond hair, breathing in the comforting scent of tea and something sweet that was uniquely Arthur.

Arthur just blushed and stayed silent. He could kind of understand how Nikita felt since for a moment, he had regretted not spending more time with the Belarusian when he had thought he would die in the blizzard. Kateyusha rushed back into the room with four more cups of hot chocolate, passing them out with a smile. None commented when one of the buttons popped off and landed in Blair's cup though the red head did blush and divert his eyes as he took a sip. Ivan did narrow his eyes though and Nikolai scowled.

The big breasted woman took a seat next to Ivan, picking up her own mug and taking a sip before sighing contentedly.

"So, what brings you all here? I am sure Niki told us he would be staying with you all…if I had known I could have made you all something for Christmas." Her eyes watered but Ivan patted her head and Blair instantly told her it was their fault for dropping by unannounced.

"Well um…ya see…" Blair rubbed the back of his neck, showing his embarrassment at not planning this out fully.

"Our house was partly destroyed in the fight that injured Arthur and we didn't want Nikolai to miss Christmas with his family. We are very sorry for bursting in here without making sure it was okay but we consider your brother a part of our family since he is so close to our Arthur."

Connor's words brought a long bout of silence before Kateyusha whipped her eyes and shooed Ivan into standing up.

"Vanya, bring in everything from their car, I am sure if they plan on spending the holidays here they brought the presents. I'll go fix up the guest room. You three can stay with us while you fix up your house. Spend the New Year with us! Vanya told me of some sort of dance coming up at the school, you might as well stay until that is over so poor Arthur can heal up."

Blair and Connor relaxed, giving the woman large grateful smiles and many thanks. Nikita couldn't help but hug Arthur a bit harder before turning to his sister.

"Kate, have you both had breakfast yet?"

With a shake of her head she frowned, looking conflicted. Nikita solved the problem for her.

"I will cook, you go set up the guest room. Arthur will stay with me."

Kateyusha smiled brightly and nodded, heading upstairs while Nikolai, albeit reluctantly, untwined himself from Arthur.

"Connor, you help." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed the ginger by the arm and headed for the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Connor pulled away, blinking slightly at Nikolai and waiting for an explanation.

"I need to go set up my room and hide…quite a few things before Arthur sees it. You will cook while I do this."

Connor nodded slowly. "What do you want me to make?"

"Waffles, eggs, bacon, ham and sausages are good enough. You'll find everything you need in the fridge and cabinets. Oh, and we only eat sunny side up eggs and no overly crispy bacon. I doubt you're as good as my sister but do your best." With that, the silver haired boy turned on his heel and marched up the steps.

His room was the last one on the right when you reached the top of the stairs and it was spacious though not nearly as big as Ivan's or Kateyusha's yet it was comfortable and simple. The walls were painted with millions of tulips around the bottom in every color while the rest of the wall was robin's egg blue. The bed spread was black and every now and then there were plushies of tulips, hearts and sunflowers. The most prominent feature was the hundreds of pictures of Arthur pinned to the wall. Most of his stalking time had been spent taking pictures of his love that he pinned up to his walls, surrounding himself with his obsession. He quickly started to unpin them all, hiding them inside the desk in the corner along with his knife box which he buried in the closet.

He couldn't have Arthur seeing the blood stained weaponry nor his obsessive pictures. The smaller blond would become nervous if he saw such things. When he finished, he turned to the bed. It was a full size bed but rather small for two people given his own height yet somehow, he didn't mind since it meant he could hold Arthur close. He was serious, he didn't like how close he had come to losing his love and he would be sure to keep him close.

"Niki! **Idite syuda**, breakfast is ready!"

Heading back down stairs quickly, he watched as Ivan slowly lower Arthur into a seat, smiling over at Nikita.

"He is tiny…just like a cute rabbit!" Ivan kissed Arthur's hair before moving to his own seat, smiling happily.

Nikita refrained from growling, knowing that he had gained his brother's approval with his choice and took the open seat next to Arthur who was blushing.

"I'm not that small! I'm average. It is all of you who are much to large!"

Nikita smirked.

"He's not a rabbit…he's delicate like a tulip." Nikita didn't think before he said it…he had yet to actually compare Arthur to his favorite flower unless he was talking to him as the stalker.

Arthur's head snapped around instantly, eyes widened slightly.

"Tulips? I'm like a tulip?"

Nikolai cursed in his head before smiling happily.

"Yes, tulips! I love tulips…gentle and adorable yet underappreciated because they lack scent. Neither outstanding nor insignificant, that is the glory of the Tulip!"

Arthur stared at him suspiciously but dropped the subject; he could ask later…he didn't want to startle anyone with his questions.

When they had finished the simple meal, Connor and Kateyusha shooed everyone back into the room so they could bake up some cinnamon rolls and make more hot chocolate. Blair had started an interesting conversation with Ivan about building things with your bare hands and Arthur stood awkwardly off to the side by the very large Christmas tree. He wasn't alone long though as two warm and strong arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his mop of blonde hair.

"**маё каханне**, do not stand alone, come sit with me."

Before Arthur could reply or ask what the man had said in Russian, Nikita maneuvered them towards the love seat from earlier. Arthur made sure not to put a lot of weight on his foot and soon, they were curled around each other, the blond blushing all the way to his ears.

"N-niki…so embarrassing…"

Even as he mumbled that against the black turtleneck sweater, he cuddled closer, not really wanting to give up the warmth and comfort. Nikolai just smiled and played with the ends of Arthur's hair, marveling at just how soft it was. The voices sounding softly around them droned on comfortingly while the smells of cinnamon and chocolate slowly filled the downstairs and finally, Arthur had the holiday he had been hoping for.

"Niki, can I borrow your friend for a moment?" Kateyusha's voice spoke up near them. In her hands, a steaming plate of rolls sat and she smiled happily as she handed them to Nikolai in exchange of balancing Arthur. "Save some of those for him, we will be back in a moment."

Conner came over and together, the three made their way up the steps, Arthur finally asking what was going on.

"You'll see little one. This is something that will make today even better!"

They were led into a room with sky blue walls and fields of hand painted white daisies spread out all along the bottom half of the wall, clouds and a sun decorating the ceiling. The bed spread was light blue and there were little glass figurines all over the shelves. Arthur was plopped down onto the bed while Conner and Kateyusha stood in front of him.

"Okay…we ran into a small problem this year little Arthur. Normally my family dresses up, me as Mrs. Clause, Ivan as Santa and Nikita as an elf but this year, the costumes we ordered were the wrong ones! They sent us a small Santa costume and two female costumes instead of an elf costume!"

The girl looked like she was going to cry and Arthur jumped to distract her.

"O-okay, so what can I do to help!" he half shouted half asked.

She whipped her eyes on her sleeves and gave him a watery smile. "I was hoping you would be the female elf so we can keep our family tradition…Conner has been kind enough to wear the Santa outfit and well…you're the only person who can fit the other costume."

Arthur blinked slowly as Kateyusha pulled out a green dress that would fall to his knees and a pair of flat, peppermint striped, fuzzy knee high boots with little bows at the top. The green dress had long sleeves that gathered at the elbow before flowing out into bell shaped cuffs lined with white fuzz. The collar went back to a hood and was rounded luckily so it wouldn't matter that he didn't have a chest. It had a cinch waist that laced in the front and back and the bottom poofed out slightly and was also lined with fuzz.

"No….no, I am not doing it." Hi voice came out before he even knew he was talking. He could feel his cheeks turning red and he shook his head, eyes wide in shock.

Kateyusha and Conner exchanged looks before grinning evilly and pouncing on Arthur.

…the only thing those down stairs heard was a piercing scream and a lot of bumping and clattering.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Two hours later**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Nikita glanced at the clock impatiently. His sister had kidnapped Arthur two hours and he had heard nothing since except for a scream. If he hadn't trusted and loved his sister, he would have stormed up there to make sure the blond was okay. Instead, he huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be patient.

Finally, footsteps sounded at the top of the stairs, heavy boots colliding with the wood.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a falsely deep voice boomed down the steps as Conner, sporting a full Santa costume including fake belly and hoisting a bag full of probably all the gifts they had gotten each other came into view. Behind him, Kateyusha came down in an adorable red, knee-length with long red gloves, a heart shaped bust, black cinch and black Mary Jane's with red and white striped stockings. On her head was a little Santa heat held on with a black bow tied around her chin.

It was what was behind her that commanded full attention. Standing on both feet, though obviously favoring the uninjured leg, was Arthur dressed as a peppermint Elf. On his head was a green and white striped bow that tied around under his chin and hung cutely off the side of his head. He was clad in a green velvet dress fringed with white and cinched with black laces and a little white apron with peppermint sticks along the bottom. The sleeves tied at the elbows with little black ribbons and fell into reserved bell sleeves that made his arms seem longer than they were. His feet were clad in knee high boots that were covered in a wide fluffy green and white cover making them stick out from his legs to flat, almost sneaker like bottoms.

He gingerly hopped down the steps and instantly, Nikolai was at his side to steady him. The blush on his face was glorious and the Belarusian couldn't take his eyes from the alluring little Brit.

"Your sister is evil…" The blond murmured and turned his head into Niki's chest, trying to hide from the prying eyes.

He still hadn't settled his heart on falling in love but he was aware how this would look to the others. Niko just wrapped his arms around him and nodded.

"Yes but you are adorable…I approve."

Kateyusha assisted Connor in passing out the gifts while Nikolai and Arthur reclaimed the love seat. When she gave each of them their presents, the blond and silverette looked at each other curiously.

"You open your gift first, Tulip."

Arthur blushed, thinking to himself quickly about that name but stayed silent and nodded his head, pulling at the slightly crumpled but still sealed wrapping paper. Underneath he found a simple white box that was held shut with a gold sticker which he flicked out and peered inside, moving the red and green tissue paper to reveal a Unicorn and a Dragon intertwined in sleep on a small path of tulips. The dragon was silver and black and the unicorn was pure white with a shimmery main and tale that had wild flowers dotting it. It was what sat at the base of the creature's horn that made Arthur's smile grow. Surrounding its glorious spiraling staff was a circle of small emeralds.

He couldn't help himself when he wrapped his arms around Nikolai and kissed his cheek.

"I love it!"

Blair came over and snitched the gift from his hand grinning.

"Yes, very adorable. Now where do you think it should go in your room? With the fairies on the dresser or the flying rabbits on the bookshelf?" he teased mercilessly.

Laughter filled the air, Ivan rescuing the present and Kateyusha trying to calm a growling Arthur. Everything was so gloriously peaceful…

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Time slowly passed and while the elder brothers went back and forth between the two houses, Arthur spent most of his time learning more and more about his awkward foreign friend. They had had a long discussion about the nickname and Arthur had even told him he had a stalker which Nikolai acted shocked about. At night, they cuddled together comfortably, none the wiser to the feelings blooming in each-others hearts. Before they even noticed, it was New Year's Eve and they sat back in the sitting room with hats on the head and watching…waiting for the ball to drop.

Music floated around them all as the TV showed them the packed streets of Time Square. The three Russian siblings blinked at the others when the announcer spoke of the Midnight Kiss and showed the footage of a soldier kissing the woman who had been standing next to him. Blair smirked and started to explain.

"It's a good luck thing. You kiss the one you love, your siblings or a stranger doesn't matter."

Suddenly the countdown started and they had no more time to chat as they all leaned forward excitedly. Blair and Ivan grabbed the Champaign bottles and Kateyusha held three glasses in each hand so the bubbly liquid could be quickly poured. When the ball dropped, they popped the bottles but what distracted everyone was one of either two things.

First was Blair pouring the alcohol as well as leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on Kateyusha's cheek. Ivan did the same a split second later, his grin turning a bit colder to Blair but his sister just blushed.

Second was Nikita gathering Arthur into his arms and planting a deep kiss directly on his lips. Everyone awed and smiled at the two, Connor putting an arm over Ivan's shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek with a smile. When the pair finally broke apart, Nikolai pressed their foreheads together, whispering softly.

"I think I might have fallen in love with you…"

Arthur's face heated up but in a rare moment of pure hearted honesty he whispered back.

"I think I already love you…"

Another, sweeter kiss was shared before two glasses of drink were pushed into their hands. For the rest of the evening, the pair did nothing but hold each other and drink to the end of holidays. They had school in two more days and during that time…they wanted to solidify the emotions that had slowly taken hold of their hearts.

Arthur felt unshakeable guilt settle in his stomach though as he thought of the sweet stalker who had given him words of undying love and devotion…who had saved him but he was sure he could explain to the stranger that he was happy here… When they went to bed that night, suddenly so much more intimate in the way they held each other, Arthur felt much surer of himself.

Downstairs, the elder sibling talked amongst themselves and came to an agreement. They would do everything they could to protect this budding romance…and maybe even protect their own interest at the same times as Blair's hand clutched Kateyusha's under the table.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**So I know this chapter sucks but I needed to get the Filler out of the way so I can get to the next main plot point!**

**Mwahahaha so please review and feel free to let me know it sucked! Lol**


End file.
